Je ne vois que ton dos
by Althena
Summary: Tohma, inquièt pour son cousin, lui rend visite à l'hôpital mais la chambre de Suguru est vide. y atil un lien avec le stalker qui a déclaré un amour sans bornes à Fujisaki? Fic terminée avec son épilogue
1. Chapter 1

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

beta lectrice: chawia

note de l'auteur: une histoire dont le couple venant d'un jeu débile...XD. défi qui consistait à mettre en avant le couple Suguru et Tohma. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tohma rendait visite à son cousin qui avait eu un malaise lors du tournage du dernier clip de Bad Luck. Il pensait, dès son retour à la NG, les punir sévèrement : mais quelle idée de faire une vidéo promotionnelle sous des cascades. Même si le thème de la chanson était la liberté, K aurait pu proposer la liberté urbaine. Il entra dans la chambre où Suguru devait se reposer mais il trouva un lit complètement vide et des infirmières inquiètes. Tohma allait parler mais ce fut le docteur en charge de soigner Suguru qui demanda l'état des lieux. 

**Je suis vraiment désolée,** s'excusa l'infirmière. **Je ne l'ai quitté un instant des yeux et il a disparu.**

**Aucune trace de lui dans la chambre,** déclara la seconde infirmière**. Je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne le trouve pas.**

Tohma soupira lourdement et sortit de la chambre pour réfléchir à l'extérieur. L'évasion de Suguru le surprenait beaucoup car il était du genre calme et rationnel. Cela l'intriguait : est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait enlevé ? Cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure car depuis peu, Suguru commençait à recevoir des lettres de fans au contenu des plus insolites. Certaines lettres contenaient des déclarations d'amour, des compliments mais aussi des mots d'intimidations, de menaces. Seguchi était plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit un petit caillou tomber sur sa tête. Il se retourna, levant la tête vers le ciel, et vit une ombre grandir sous ses yeux. D'un coup, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol et Suguru se frottait le derrière car il avait bien mal. Il était habillé d'un simple polo blanc et d'un pantalon noir.

**Purée, c'est quoi ce coussin mal rembourré ? Il n'a même pas amorti ma chute.**

**Su… Suguru ?**

**Ah. Oups… mais pourquoi êtes-vous sous moi, monsieur Seguchi ?**

**Tu es assis sur moi Suguru ! Pousse-toi, t'es lourd !**

**Ah… je suis désolé, monsieur Seguchi.**

**Tu peux m'appeler Tohma. Après tout, en dehors de NG, je ne suis pas ton patron. Toi alors,** **tu t'es enfui par les toits et ensuite tu as sauté. Vraiment Suguru, je ne te comprends pas.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sermonnes, cousin ! Après tout, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi, non ?**

Pendant que les deux cousins se disputaient pour des broutilles, une infirmière cherchait Suguru pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Tohma appela la dame pour lui dire que le malade était à coté de lui. Mais Fujisaki, ne voulant pas retourner dans sa chambre, chercha à faire passer Seguchi de son coté.

**Il est ici, madame !** répondit Seguchi.

**Attends,** fit Suguru.

**Désolé mon petit, mais je suis du genre à ne rien faire si cela ne me rapporte rien de bon.**

**Attends une minute, Tohma.**

**Je suis ton cousin : je m'inquiète pour ta santé alors pourquoi ne pas retourner sagement dans ta chambre et y rester ? Ou y a-t-il une raison particulière qui me ferait changer d'avis** ?

Il lui fallait trouver une raison. Suguru ne savait pas comment il pourrait convaincre son aîné en si peu de temps. De plus, Seguchi pouvait très bien qualifier toutes ses raisons d'injustifiées ou de puériles. Puis il eut un éclair de génie, seulement, cela risquait de mettre dans l'embarras Tohma. Tant pis, il devait essayer. Il tira sur la manche du manteau de Tohma pour attirer son attention et se rapprocha de son visage. Quand il fut assez près, il sentit Seguchi le repousser en lui disant de se cacher. Le cousin s'exécuta et se camoufla dans le feuillage des buissons. L'infirmière arriva et Seguchi lui adressa un sourire commercial.

**Monsieur Fujisaki où êtes-vous ?**

**Il n'est pas là. **

**Monsieur Seguchi ? Est-ce que vous avez vu monsieur Fujisaki ?**

**Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier… j'étais venu lui rendre visite aujourd'hui mais il avait déjà quitté sa chambre.**

**Mais pourtant, vous avez dit que…**

**Oh, je suis vraiment confus mais c'était pour vous remercier**, déclara Seguchi en baisant la main de l'infirmière. **Je vous ai vue lors de ma dernière visite ici et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous regarder faire votre travail avec tant de cœur. Vous veillez avec tant de soin sur les malades que vous devez être un ange.**

**Monsieur Seguchi… vous me flattez… je suis gênée…**

**Vous ne devriez pas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme qui est sensible aux choses nobles. Vous êtes une excellence infirmière. Vous devriez reprendre votre travail sinon je ne pourrais me pardonner si quelqu'un surprenait votre inattention pendant le service alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien…**

**Oui, vous avez raison. Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Seguchi**

Suguru regarda avec attention la scène et quand il ne vit plus l'infirmière, il sortit de sa cachette. Seguchi se grattait la tête en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Son cousin, surpris par ses talents de séducteur n'hésita pas à le lui en faire part.

_Comment tu as fait marcher cette fille…_ **sous tes airs angéliques, tu es un vrai démon et un pervers en plus…**

**Suguru, c'est comme ça que tu exprimes ta gratitude attitude envers moi ?** demanda Tohma très froissé par la remarque déplaisante de son cousin. **Je devrais en dire autant de toi, étant donné que tu t'es échappé de l'hôpital.**

**Euh…pardon… atchoum !**

Suguru se mit à trembler car il avait froid. Ne pouvant pas le laisser ainsi, Tohma enleva sa veste, la mit sur Suguru. Puis posa son chapeau sur la tête de son cousin pour éviter d'une part que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et d'autre part pour empêcher son mal d'empirer. L'adolescent fut touché par l'attention de l'adulte et se réchauffa dans ses vêtements. Une étrange impression s'empara de son cœur quand Tohma lui prit la main pour l'emmener hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement hospitalier.

Suguru ne voyait que son cousin de dos. Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, il ne voyait que le dos de Tohma. Toujours à être occupé, à discuter avec les adultes, même lorsqu'il étudiait le piano avec lui, il avait eu toujours l'impression de le voir de dos. Quand il était avec lui, Fujisaki ne voyait que son dos comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Même quand il était en face de lui, la première image qu'il avait de lui c'était son dos. Suguru aurait aimé avoir une autre image de lui mais ce dos si grand mais fragile restait gravé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un sourire sur le visage de Seguchi même pendant ses lives à la télévision, concerts ou autre présentation. En ayant assez de marcher derrière lui, Suguru prit les devants et se mit en face de son cousin. Tohma s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Eh bien… je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble aujourd'hui…**

**Pas question ! J'ai du boulot qui m'attend à la NG et puis je dois prévenir tes parents que tu t'es enfui de l'hôpital mais que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Tu resteras chez moi, jusqu'à ce soir.**

**Non, je ne veux pas…** _je ne veux plus voir ton dos…_

**Quoi ? Suguru, tu as passé l'âge des caprices ! Obéis, ou je te reconduis à l'hôpital et t'y fais attacher. C'est compris ?**

Fujisaki eut beau utilisé tous les moyens pour persuader Seguchi de rester avec lui, le président de NG ne flancha pas. Devait-il à nouveau avoir recours à son ultime argument ? Suguru avait peur de la réaction de son cousin s'il l'apprenait. Cela devait rester un secret pour lui mais cela pesait trop sur son cœur. Le blond sentit son cousin à bout de nerfs et décida de se résigner.

**Nous allons rentrer ensemble chez moi. Je vais demander à Sakano et à K de déplacer tous les mes rendez-vous de la journée, **déclara Tohma d'un ton neutre**. Il faudra que nous nous excusions auprès d'eux, surtout toi, mon petit.**

**Oui, monsieur… euh je veux dire…Tohma.**

Les deux garçons montèrent dans une voiture noire qui démarra quelques instants après. Pendant tout le trajet, Suguru resta muet pour ne pas déranger Seguchi qui conduisait avec une grande prudence. De temps en temps, son regard se posait sur le conducteur mais toujours, il voyait d'abord son dos puis un visage impassible. Pourquoi Suguru voyait-il son cousin de dos à chaque fois qu'il le regardait?

**Qu'est-ce que tu as, Suguru ?**

**Rien, c'est juste que je te remercie pour tout à l'heure….**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

**Pardon ?**

**Dois-je te le dire plus clairement ?** demanda Tohma en actionnant le levier de la boite de vitesse. Tu **ne peux pas retourner à NG aujourd'hui et je t'ai dit que je passerai le reste de la journée avec toi. Tu préfères que nous restions chez moi ou bien voudrais-tu faire quelque chose de particulier ?** termina-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

**Oui, je voudrais changer de vêtements. Non pas que je n'aime pas les tiens mais je ne sens pas moi-même dedans,** répondit Suguru d'un air gêné.

**Très bien, tu as un endroit particulier pour le shopping ? **

**Pas particulièrement, allons au centre commercial.**

Dès que le feu autorisa la voiture de Seguchi à repartir, Tohma prit le chemin d'un complexe commercial connu pour sa diversité en mode. Dans un magasin, Suguru trouva son bonheur et voulut l'avis de Tohma mais comme toujours, Tohma lui montrait son dos. Ce dos, pourquoi le lui montrait-il alors qu'il avait décidé de passer la journée avec lui ? Cette partie du corps l'empêchait de voir le véritable visage de son cousin. Pour quelle raison Tohma cherchait-t-il à l'éloigner de lui quand il était proche? Suguru tendit la main vers Tohma qui se retourna. Il avait toujours cette expression neutre qui le caractérisait et faisait de la peine à son cousin.

**Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda le blond.

Suguru hocha la tête et montra à son cousin ses trouvailles. Seguchi les trouva bien à son goût et proposa à Fujisaki de les essayer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Suguru sortit de sa cabine, vêtu d'une chemise dont la couleur dominante était le beige mais il y avait une bande rose violacée sur le devant. Le col était aussi foncé et les manches étaient fermés par des cordelettes mais la chemise se fermait avec des boutons. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par unjean avec des motifs plutôt originaux, blanc avec des espèces de "vagues" bleu marine ... celui ci allait bien au pianiste, d'autant plus qu'il lui moulait un peu. En se regardant dans le miroir, il fut content de sa nouvelle tenue. Tohma le trouvait bien mignon mais il était un peu voyant et certaines clientes du magasin posèrent discrètement leur regard sur Fujisaki.

**S'ils te plaisent, je te les offre. Tu peux les garder sur toi. Tu es très beau, Suguru.**

**Merci, …cousin.** _Pourquoi tu me tournes toujours le dos ?je te fais honte ou bien tu me caches quelques chose ? J'aimerais bien le savoir…Ouh ma tête…_

Suguru commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il devait rester debout sans inquiéter son cousin qui risquait de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Suguru fit de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de Tohma mais il avait l'impression de marcher si vite qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Suguru tendit la main vers Tohma pour essayer de le rattraper mais il finit par s'écrouler au sol en tenant dans sa main un pan du manteau de son patron. Seguchi se retourna et vit que Suguru tremblait comme une feuille.

**_Bonjour Suguru. Moi, c'est Tohma, je suis ton cousin. Tu es vraiment mignon._**

_Ce garçon qui se présentait comme mon cousin, était très beau et j'aimais beaucoup son visage d'ange. Je tendis les mains pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais il se retourna et ne fit plus attention à moi. J'avais beau crier, pleurer pour être dans ses bras mais ce fut toujours ma mère ou mon père qui me prit. Même quand je voulus être dans les bras de Tohma, il s'excusa pour dire qu'il partait. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il me prenne lui aussi. _

**_Pardon ? Oui je comprends… Suguru, je suis désolé mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu viens me faire un bisou pour me dire au revoir?_**

_Quand il venait me rendre visite, je jouais toujours dans ma chambre seul) et j'étais intimidé quand il était avec moi. Je mettais un certain temps pour comprendre les choses et dès l'instant où j'avais compris qu'il partait, je le voyais de dos. Je n'osais pas le rattraper car j'avais peur qu'il se fâche contre moi parce que j'étais impoli avec lui. Parfois, c'est moi qui lui rendais visite. Je le voyais sur son siège en train de jouer du piano. C'était agréable à écouter. J'aimais entendre sa musique. Je me cachais derrière la porte pour qu'il ne me voit pas ou plutôt pour le déranger le moins possible. Mais toujours, il me voyait et me parlait le dos tourné._

**_Suguru… ça te dirait de jouer du piano avec moi ?_**

_J'ai compris bien plus tard que c'était mon reflet sur le piano qui te disait que je te regardais en cachette. Cette phrase, elle m'a émue au cœur car depuis toujours je cherchais un moyen de t'atteindre sans y arriver. Par cet instrument, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais jamais je n'ai réellement vu ton visage, mon cousin. Dans mes souvenirs, je ne vois que tes mains blanches qui effleurent les touches bicolores du piano. Ton visage, je n'en ai aucune trace, seule ta voix est restée gravée dans ma tête_

**_A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas intégrer le groupe Bad Luck._**

_Cette voix qui m'avait offert mon premier travail, elle était froide. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Ton visage était si impassible que cela me glaçait le sang. En voyant ton visage qui contrastait avec mes souvenirs, j'ai réalisé que tu avais changé. Mon cœur fit un grand bond : j'avais fait de nombreux efforts pour voir le visage de celui dont je ne voyais que le dos mais Tohma avait changé. Il n'était plus le cousin que j'admirais et que j'aimais. Ce jour là m'a beaucoup marqué mais depuis, tu ne m'as jamais montré que ton dos. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te regarder en face ? Tohma, tu es le seul à pouvoir fournir une réponse à ma question : pourquoi refuses-tu de me regarder en face ?_

Suguru ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit en premier lieu un plafond blanc qui ne lui disait rien. Soudain, il eut peur d'être retourné à l'hôpital. Il se releva et sentit un tissu humide sur son corps. Il tourna la tête et remarqua son cousin assoupi à son chevet. Comme toujours, Fujisaki ne voyait pas son visage. Sa chevelure blonde cachait tout et un sentiment de honte s'empara du pianiste malade. Tohma se réveilla et vit son cousin retenir ses larmes. Fujisaki revint à lui et se cacha sous la couverture pour ne pas montrer un visage aussi lamentable à son cousin. Seguchie ne comprit pas la cause de son comportement mais tenta d'entamer une discussion avec lui.

**Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu t'évanouisses ?** demanda Seguchi toujours d'un ton neutre

**Non, **répondit Suguru d'une voix étouffée par les draps.

**Tu as perdu connaissance dans la rue à cause de ta fièvre. Je t'ai amené à mon appartement de fonction où tu as dormi pendant plus de deux heures. Tu ne peux pas fuir l'hôpital toute ta vie. Je vais appeler un médecin et te faire soigner. **

**Non… ne pars pas, Tohma…**

Suguru sortit rapidement des couvertures et serra contre lui son cousin comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte loin de lui. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise de Seguchi, et Suguru pleura contre ce dos qu'il avait maintes fois vu. Pour la première fois de la vie, il sentait la présence de Tohma près de lui. C'était une sensation agréable, douce et chaude à la fois. Pour la première fois, Fujisaki était heureux, heureux de sentir la chaleur de son cousin. De son coté, Seguchi était surpris par cette étreinte qui le figeait sur place. Il réalisa que pas une seule fois, Suguru et lui n'avait partagé un tel contact physique. Cette étreinte, il ne pouvait pas la comparer à celle que Mika, Eiri ou ses parents lui donnaient. La chaleur de Suguru dégageait quelque chose d'unique. Le pianiste de Nittle Grasper posa sa main sur celles de Suguru et se retourna pour voir le visage en pleurs de son cousin. Suguru tenta avec peine d'essuyer toutes ses larmes mais elles coulaient à flots que le baiser de Tohma sur son front les fit tarir. L'adolescent rougit et détourna le visage.

**C'est ça que tu essayais de me dire depuis l'hôpital ?** demanda Seguchi d'une voix douce.

**Oui,** répondit Suguru en hochant la tête**. Je ne supportais plus de ne voir que ton dos… je voulais voir ton visage, cousin… snif… à chaque fois que je te vois, je ne vois que ton dos comme si tu voulais me cacher quelque chose ou que tu voulais t'éloigner de moi. Depuis mon enfance, je me souviens que de ça en pensant à toi… c'est pourquoi je…**

**Doucement, Suguru, calme-toi sinon ta fièvre remontera,** fit Tohma en prenant son cousin dans ses bras.

**Tout ce que je voulais c'était simplement être dans tes bras au moins une fois. C'est bête, je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Tu es bien plus qu'un simple homme, qu'une star, qu'un génie du piano, qu'un cousin pour moi : tu es la personne qui occupe toutes mes pensées. Je ne pense qu'à toi, Tohma…je … je…**

**Je comprends… mais Suguru, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te rapproches autant de moi, au contraire, je voulais t'éloigner de moi parce que tu es la personne la plus précieuse pour moi.**

A cette révélation, Suguru leva la tête pour voir si cela était un mensonge. Non, Tohma avait un visage si tendre, angélique et doux que Suguru se laissa submerger par l'aura qui l'entourait. Le blond caressa doucement les cheveux de son cadet. Suguru ferma les yeux et frémit à cette caresse.

**Si toi, tu avais l'impression que je te rejetais et que ceci constituait ta volonté pour te rapprocher de moi, moi, je faisais tout pour t'éloigner de moi, car tu ne mérites pas la vie que je mène maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu marches sur mes traces,… ****mais sa phrase fut coupée par l'étreinte de son cousin. **

**Qu'importe, tout ce que je veux, c'est rester près de toi. J'ai toujours dit aux autres que je voulais te dépasser mais, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était un moyen pour que tu me voies. Je ne veux plus être invisible à tes yeux. Tohma, tu es ma raison de vivre… alors s'il te plait, regarde-moi… **

**Suguru… ça va aller maintenant… tu m'as plus besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit… je vais te regarder où que tu sois, je te regarderai et tu me sentiras près de toi… Suguru ? Suguru ?!**

Son cousin haletait pour pouvoir respirer car sa fièvre était remontée. Tohma le fit allonger dans son lit et chercha sur la table de chevet de l'aspirine pour faire diminuer la douleur. Suguru se redressa sur ses avant bras, prit les cachets et essaya de les avaler en buvant un verre mais il les recracha incapable de les avaler. Seguchi prit les médicaments dans ses mains et réfléchit à un moyen pour que Fujisaki prenne ses médicaments. Il les mit dans la bouche de Suguru et les fit avaler en insufflant un souffle. Suguru ouvrit doucement les yeux et rougit à ce délicieux contact. Il avala sans peine ses cachets mais il sentit autre chose de plus chaud. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était agréable. Quand son cousin le fit allonger, Suguru ferma les yeux et s'endormit en tenant près de lui la main de Seguchi. Tohma s'écarta doucement du visage de son cousin et caressa son visage.

**Pardon, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça… mais ce n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte,** conclut–il avant de s'endormir à son tour au chevet de Suguru.

Une semaine plus tard, Seguchi convoqua Suguru dans son bureau. Cependant Bad Luck avait un enregistrement en direct pendant toute la journée et ce n'était que le soir aux horaires de fermeture que le groupe rentrait. Fujisaki apprit par la secrétaire personnelle de son patron qu'il voulait le voir dans son bureau et qu'il avait déplacé tous ses rendez-vous pour être tranquille avec lui. Le pianiste fut surpris de l'apprendre mais aussi peiné car Seguchi l'attendait depuis des heures. Sur le coup, il eut peur de revoir ce dos qui le paralysait sur place

**Fujisaki, vous devriez monter…** fit Sakano.

**Monsieur le directeur vous attend…** rappela la secrétaire.

**Oui,** répondit-il d'une voix qui laissait paraître sa peur.

Sortant de l'ascenseur il toqua trois fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il toqua à nouveau mais aucune réponse. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Fujisaki entra en espérant de ne pas trouver un Tohma fâché, mais le bureau était vide. Fujisaki regarda un peu partout et découvrit son cousin, endormi dans le petit salon aménagé pour les négociations. Il sourit à la vue de ce visage paisible, s'installa à son chevet et le regarda dormir. _Un véritable ange_, pensa Suguru en le voyant aussi paisible. Puis son attention se porta sur des feuilles étalées sur la table basse. Il en prit une au hasard et découvrit une lettre au contenu des plus explicites et insolites. Et toutes les feuilles parlaient de la même chose : elles déclaraient un amour sans bornes pour Fujisaki Suguru. Puis il trembla en sentant une main inconnue caresser ses cheveux. Il n'y avait que Tohma allongé derrière lui qui pouvait le toucher mais ce n'était pas sa chaleur. Elle était plus froide et plus terne. De plus, l'écriture sur ses lettres n'était pas celle de Tohma.

**Tu vois Suguru, je suis prêt à tout pour t'approcher et te sentir auprès de moi…**

_Non… ce n'est pas la voix de Tohma… ce n'est pas lui qui est derrière moi… un stalker ? Mais ces lettres… ce sont les mêmes que j'ai reçues ?! Non… il est derrière moi… _

**Suguru… Suguru… Suguru !!**

Suguru émergea de son sommeil. Il haletait pour respirer, et il entendait beaucoup de bruit autour de lui. Il avait mal à l'avant bras et des vêtements lui serraient la poitrine. Sakano tenta de le calmer, mais Suguru avait peur et recula dans son lit pour se protéger.

**Je suis où ? **

**Vous êtes à l'hôpital Fujisaki. On vous a transporté en urgence. Vous vous êtes fait agresser dans le bureau du directeur mais vous n'avez rien de grave. Juste quelques hématomes. Heureusement pour vous que vous avez vite compris que c'était un stalker : il nous avait complètement bluffés mais nous avons appris la vérité lors de votre accident.**

**Accident ? **

**Oui… heureusement que monsieur Seguchi est intervenu sinon vous seriez gravement blessé. **

**Tohma m'a sauvé ?** _Alors je n'ai pas rêvé_ _? Il est où ?_ **Où est Tohma ?**

**Ecoutez, Suguru, je suis au regret de vous annonciez que votre cousin risque d'y passer…**

**Non… vous mentez ! Je veux le voir ! **

**Calmez-vous, Fujisaki.**

Mais Suguru était une vraie tête de mule et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait mal à la tête sa blessure s'étant rouverte. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Puis il sentit une ombre s'étendre sur lui.

**Suguru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit.**

Fujisaki leva la tête et reconnut son vrai cousin, Tohma Seguchi. Le blond le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit et pria Sakano de sortir pour être tranquille avec lui. Quand la porte claqua, Suguru se mit à pleurer en frappant de son poing le torse de Seguchi pour bien vérifier qu'il s'agissait de son cousin bien aimé.

**J'ai cru… j'ai cru un moment que… je ne veux plus voir un dos quand je pense à toi !**

**Suguru, ne pleure pas. C'est fini maintenant.**

**Je veux rester avec toi… je veux sentir cette chaleur que tu as en toi. J'ai besoin de ça pour vivre. Je ne veux plus… je ne veux plus voir ton dos quand tu es avec moi… **

**Promis, plus jamais tu ne le verras…** promit Seguchi en le tenant fermement dans ses bras. **Allons calme-toi, réconforte-toi dans mes bras que tu languissais de toucher…**

**Ai shiteru, ****Tohma… ai shiteru…ai shiteru…**

**Moi aussi… je t'aime…**

_A partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus fui les hôpitaux. A chacun de mes séjours, Tohma était là pour veiller sur moi. Quand je sortais, je le voyais, souriant me tendant les bras pour que je puisse m'y blottir. Quand je suis à la NG, il m'appelle souvent pour discuter de musique mais aussi pour que je puisse me sentir près de lui. Quand nous le pouvons, nous nous retrouvons devant l'entrée pour partager un moment de détente entre cousins. Avant, je voyais son dos qui s'éloignait mais aujourd'hui, c'est avec un visage souriant et les bras ouverts qu'il me reçoit. Plus son dos, mais ses bras que je vois._


	2. Chapter 2

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

beta lectrice: chawia

note de l'auteur: une histoire dont le couple venant d'un jeu débile...XD. j'espère que cette suite sera à alhauteur de ma petite nouvelle XD. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas oublier ce jour. Je sais qu'on t'a tuée. Tu n'aurais jamais du le rencontrer. Je sais qu'il t'a forcée. Tu n'es pas en tort. C'est pourquoi je vais te venger. Il va payer et regretta ta mort. Ne t'inquiète pas, grande sœur. Je te vengerai de Tohma Seguchi…_

7 h 00. Le réveil sonna. Fujisaki se fronça les yeux et chercha à éteindre son réveil. Doucement, il se leva et étira ses bras. Le pianiste se frotta les yeux tout en allant vers la salle de bains. Il fit rapidement sa toilette et se dirigea à la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Mais quelle fut sa surprise en voyant son cousin, Tohma Seguchi en train de cuisiner les œufs. Le blond se tourna vers son cadet et lui sourit.

**Bien dormi ? J'ai fait le petit déjeuner**, déclara Tohma en déposant sa préparation dans une assiette. **Je n'ai fait que tout ce que tu aimes. Allez viens t'asseoir et mange pendant que c'est chaud. **

Le cousin s'exécuta et s'émerveilla à la vue u petit déjeuner royal que Seguchi avait préparé : du lait chaud, des œufs brouillés, des toasts, du thé, du jus d'orange, des croissants. De quoi avoir le petit déjeuner parfait. Tohma défit son tablier, le remit là où il l'avait trouvé. Suguru croqua sa tartine beurrée quand il vit son aîné partir avec une serviette.

**Tu ne déjeunes pas ? **demanda Suguru

**Je dois aller au bureau**, répondit Tohma en ajustant ses lunettes. **Beaucoup de travail m'attend à ****la NG. Allez****, mange bien Suguru. Nous nous verrons plus tard.**

Seguchi claqua la porte d'entrée, laissant Suguru seul. Fujisaki mangea à contre cœur ce déjeuner car Tohma n'était pas là pour le partager avec lui. Malgré tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, le pianiste avait toujours l'impression de ne voir que le dos de son cousin. Cependant, il savait que celui-ci faisait des efforts et qu'il était parfois maladroit dans l'expression de ses sentiments. Il riait doucement tout en croquant sa tartine. Soudain, il entendit une sonnerie. Il quitta la table et prit le téléphone qui sonnait.

_Mais c'est celui de Tohma. Numéro inconnu ?_ **Allô,** fit Suguru.

**Ah Tohma, c'est toi ? Que je suis content de t'entendre !**

**Non, ce n'est pas Tohma… **

**  
Hein ? Ah pardon, je me suis trompé de numéro ! Excusez-moi alors ! **

**  
Il n'y a pas de mal…**

Suguru éteignit le portable et alla le reposer quand il se mit à sonner de nouveau. L'interlocuteur avait un numéro inconnu du répertoire inconnu de Seguchi. Ne pouvant pas l'ignorer, Fujisaki répondit et remarqua que c'était la même personne qui avait appelé.

**Allô, Tohma ? **

**  
Non. Qui cherchez-vous, monsieur ? **

**  
Tohma Seguchi. C'est bien son numéro ? **

**  
Oui mais Tohma a oublié son portable chez moi. Est-ce urgent ? Je peux vous donner un numéro où vous pourriez le joindre. **

**  
Ce n'est pas grave,** répondit l'interlocuteur.

**  
Merci, Suguru. Oui Tohma Seguchi à l'appareil. **

Oyo, mon pote Toto ! Ça gaze ?

**  
Pardon ? **

**  
Yo, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi ton vieux pote ! Celui qui t'a piqué tes fringues quand tu étais sous la douche et qui t'as forcé à te promener en Adam dans les couloirs d'AS ! **

**  
Au revoir,** fit Tohma en voulant raccrocher son téléphone.

**Non, non attends, ne raccroche pas !! Je plaisantais, enfin presque. **

**  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**  
Bah je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être me voir, histoire de savoir ce qu'on est devenu et de se raconter de bons moments. **

**  
Pas après ce que tu m'as dit. Et puis d'abord, qui t'a donné mon numéro ?! **

**  
En fait, c'est l'ami de mon ami, ami d'une amie qui travaille dans le marketing qui connaît une amie d'une amie. Cette amie connaît un ami qui travaille au visuel et qui connaît un ami de l'ami de l'ami qui connaît ton numéro ! Voila ! **

**  
Dis tout de suite que c'est Ryuichi qui te l'a donné,** déclara Tohma exaspéré de la conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

**Comment tu as deviné ?! T'es vraiment intelligent ! Pas étonnant que tu sois devenue président d'AS. Ah pardon, est NG maintenant. Bon ça te dit qu'on se voit ce week-end?**

**Désolé mais j'ai déjà quelque chose, répondit Tohma fatigué par le langage de son interlocuteur.**

**Bah Annule-le ! Crois-moi tu ne regretteras pas cette sortie ! Ryuichi vient aussi ! Allez une journée entre hommes : on va faire la tournée des pubs, aller sur des pistes de danse, on va même se taper quelques nan entre temps, histoire d'être de mauvais garçons pour une journée. **

**Là, tu me donnes encore moins envie de te revoir, et en plus, je suis marié !! Cria Tohma au téléphone.**

**Bon d'accord, on annule la maison close mais en boite, on pourra faire tourner aux filles et leur raconter de jolies anecdotes à ton sujet. **

**Grr… tu as gagné, se résigna Tohma à son sort.**

**Je savais que tu viendrais ! Tu es un bon ami, Tohma ! **

**Et toi, un maître chanteur dans tous les sens du terme… **

**Arrête de me flatter, je vais rougir ! Bon, on se voit ce week-end ! **

**Oui et tu as intérêt de me laisser tranquille pendant cette journée ! **

**T'inquiète, je serais muet comme une carpe : personne ne saura qu'on t'a pris en photo, déguisé en une jolie poupée. Oh je te revois, gracieux, habillé de ta longue robe rouge, coiffée de ton chapeau orné d'un ruban blanc.., assis sur une chaise blanche, tasse de thé à la main dire que tout le monde était sous ton charme…**

Tohma énervé, raccrocha sans employer une formule de politesse pour finir la conversation. Suguru qui avait assisté à un manque de sang froid, rai silencieusement mais se souvint que le week-end, Tohma et lui devaient sortir ensemble pour rendre visite à l'un de leurs parents. Seguchi soupira et réfléchit à une solution.

**Ecoute Suguru, on remet ça à une autre fois comme pour Disneyland. **

**On n'est pas allé à Disneyland,** remarqua le pianiste. **Parce que tu avais un rendez-vous de dernière minute.**

**Nous avons quand même fait une sortie à Okaibi, le grand d'attractions non ? **

**Oui mais j'avais dix ans… **

**Quand date alors notre dernière sortie ? **

**Hier mais nous avons travaillé sur la composition du prochain album de Bad Luck. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une sortie entre cousins. **

**Suguru, évite de m'énerver aujourd'hui. **

**Pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble à la NG mais j'ai l'impression que cela te dérange. **

**Que cela me dérange ? bien sûr que oui ! Il n'y a pas marqué son mon front « donneur de câlins ! » Finalement tu es toujours aussi insignifiant Suguru. Seul ton habilité au piano te sauve des gens ordinaires ! **

**Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le demandeur de câlin ? Que tu sortes de chez moi ! **

**Suguru…**

**Il n'y a pas de Suguru qui tienne ! Pars toute de suite ! cria Suguru. Peut-être que cela ne te faisait rien mais moi, je pensais que… oh et puis zut ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus voir ta face d'hypocrite ! **

**C'est ce que tu veux ? Alors ne viens pas pleurer après ou me demander de l'aide ou quoique ce soit à l'avenir ! répondit Tohma sur le même ton avant de quitter l'appartement définitivement.**

**C'est ça ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié pour entrer à la NG je pouvais bien me débrouiller tout seul !**

Suguru se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son appartement. Il retourna dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il déversa sa colère et sa tristesse en pleurant sur ses coussins. Il se répétait que Tohma était un idiot, que son cousin savait ses sentiments pour lui mais qu'il ne les avait jamais pris en considérations. Tout à coup, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Fujisaki sécha ses larmes et alla ouvrir. A peine al porte entre ouverte que la personne qui avait sonné se précipita sur lui, lui fit respirer un gaz âpre mais doux avant de sourire pour avoir endormi Suguru.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Tohma s'était endormi sur le canapé qui meublait son bureau. Il était si épuisé qu'il dormait dès qu'il était allongé. Depuis une semaine, il enchaînait les rendez-vous et aujourd'hui, son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il devait se reposer. Ryuichi entra bruyamment dans le bureau en défonçant la porte d'entrée.il venait apporter les nouvelles paroles pour le nouvel album de Nittle Grasper. Seguchi se réveilla et manqua de peu le chanteur quand il lança un couteau dans sa direction. Sakuma tomba à la renverse et se tourna vers un Tohma très en colère.

**Tohma !!** commença Ryuichi en courant vers lui mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui quand il sentit un couteau menacer sa gorge.

**Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom tant que tu seras dans mon bureau,** déclara Tohma.

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ?** demanda Sakuma en pleurant.** Ouin, tu m'en veux encore pour hier ! Je suis désolé mais Kumagoro courait trop vite que je ne t'avais pas vu, ou bien, c'est parce que j'ai mangé tes gâteaux préférés sous ton nez, ou les paroles sont arrivées en retard ? Ouin mais dis-moi, Tohma, pourquoi t'es fâché ? Ouin ouin….**

**Tu lui as donné mon numéro… **

**Hein ? C'est pour ça ? Pourquoi, il ne fallait pas ? Mais c'était notre ami quand on était à AS. On s'amusait bien tous les quatre ensembles… **

**Justement, voilà le problème : vous étiez ligués contre moi !! Je sens que cela va être pareil pour ce weekend. **

**Tu ne devais pas aller voir quelqu'un avec ton cousin ? **

**Si,** répondit Tohma en rapprochant le couteau près de la gorge de Ryuichi**. Et à cause de toi, je suis obligé de reporter je ne sais pas combien de rendez-vous !**

**Mais tu vas bien t'amuser ! On va au parc d'attraction, Disneyland. **

**Quoi ?** fit Tohma en se retournant, surpris par la déclaration de son ami**. Mais je croyais que…**

**Bah… tu croyais qu'on allait faire quoi ? On av dans un café à Disneyland parce que c'est là qu'il avait promis de nous emmener s'il nous retrouvait. Tu n'as pas oublié ? **

**Oups… _lui alors… garde ton calme Tohma… ne t'énerves pas contre Ryuichi…_**

**Monsieur le directeur c'est une catastrophe !!!** cria Sakano en entrant dans le bureau de Seguchi.

Sakano s'écroula aux pieds des Nittle Grasper. Tohma, allongé sur son canapé, se mit assis et regarda avec un air détendu le pauvre producteur qui s'était mangé son parquet. Ryuichi s'assoit sur l'un des bras du meuble, regardant incrédule Seguchi. Tohma soupira, puis il vit une feuille blanche près du corps du producteur de Bad Luck. Sakuma la ramassa et la lit à voix haute.

**_Il y a longtemps, nos regards se sont croisés. Nous nous sommes aimés mais un jour, vous m'avez pris ma vie. Mon cœur n'a cessé de battre que pour vous que 'j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour vous… mais vous m'aviez trompé… aujourd'hui, je me venge… si vous tenez à revoir votre cousin, donnez-moi votre main… votre main droite symbolise votre vie, si vous me la donnez, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes… _Tohma c'est une demande de mariage que te fait cette fille !! **

**Tu crois ? Pourtant, tout le monde sait que je suis marié depuis quatre ans à Mika. Ça doit être une blague. Donne je vais la brûler. **

**Mais monsieur le directeur, Fujisaki, votre cousin est entre les mains de cette femme qui vous a adressé cette lettre. **

**Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! Après tout, Suguru est un grand garçon maintenant ! Il m'a fait aussi savoir qu'il ne souhaitait plus mon aide pour quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, je l'ai licencié de son poste de claviériste au sein de Bad Luck... il va falloir que Bad Luck continue avec un autre pianiste… **

**Mais…** essaya Sakano de reprendre la conversation.

**Je suis votre patron ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis pour décider quoique ce soit… **

**Je ne veux pas parler du groupe mais de votre cousin, n'allez-vous rien faire pour le sauver ? **

**Rien du tout…** déclara Tohma en brûlant la lettre

Suguru ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda un peu partout et sentit quelque chose de mou sous ses mains. Il baissa la tête et comprit qu'il se trouvait sur un grand lit blanc. Le pianiste entendit un petit bruit, se retourna et découvrit son pied enchainé au sol. Il regarda à nouveau la pièce et découvrit son portrait sur les quatre murs de la pièce.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que moi sur ces murs ? Le stalker… il serait revenu ?! Non je ne peux pas croire mais il faut bien l'avouer que j'étais imprudent. J'ai ouvert la porte sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui c'était…me voilà bien puni… _

**Vous êtes réveillé, monsieur Fujisaki ? **

Le claviériste se retourna et découvrit un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair. Il avait les traits fins et ressemblait à une jeune fille. Il semblait être plus jeune que Suguru, vu sa taille mais il fallait aussi dire que Shindo était petit pour son âge… Fujisaki descendit du lit.

**Qui est-vous ? **

**Disons un ami. **

**Alors libérez-moi ! Est-ce vous qui m'avez attaché et amené ici ? **

**Oui et je m'excuse d'avoir usé de tels méthodes mais vous devez comprendre que je vous aime, je vous aime tellement que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser un instant de plus avec votre cousin Seguchi. **

**Séquestrer quelqu'un n'est pas une solution ! Laissez-moi partir… **

**Je ne peux pas… vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendez compte combien vous êtes dans l'erreur… **

**Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je viendrais plusieurs fois vous voir. **

**Vous pensez m'enfermer toujours ici mais en ce moment même, mon manager et mon cousin sont à ma recherche. **

**Vous croyez ? Pensez-vous un instant que Seguchi s'occuperait de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui ? Moi je ne le crois pas. J'espère que vous avez raison. Priez autant que vous voudrez mais votre cousin ne tient pas à vous… **

Tohma prit un café et le but sous le regard incrédule de Ryuichi et de Sakano. Seguchi posa posément sa tasse et adopta un regard des plus détaché. Sakano alla prendre la parole mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la baie vitrée qui vola en éclats. Tohma se retourna et observa la magnifique vue de la ville de Tokyo.

**Je ne savais pas que j'avais une belle vue de Tokyo ici. Je penserais à me détendre plus souvent. **

**Monsieur le directeur,** commença Sakano. **Votre cousin a disparu depuis deux semaines et cela n'ébranle pas un moment. Il vaut mieux appeler la police.**

**J'ai l'impression que vous êtes amoureux de mon cousin, Sakano. **

**Tohma, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries, fit Sakuma avec un regard sérieux.**

**Elle ne fera rien à Suguru,** déclara Tohma**. Elle cherche juste à m'atteindre à travers lui c'est tout. Elle me le rendra tôt ou tard. Soyez juste patients, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

**On a été suffisamment patient,** fit K en pointant son pistolet derrière la tête de Seguchi.

K était dans un hélicoptère derrière le bureau du directeur. C'était lui qui avait volé en éclats les vitres de la pièce. Tohma baissa la tête et leva les mains comme pour se rendre

**Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous me forcerez la main, K et vous le savez très bien. De plus, pointer une arme sur votre patron peut vous couter cher, déclara Tohma en sortant de sa veste une télécommande. Voyons, si j'appuie sr le bouton d'autodestruction de NG, ça ferait quoi ? **

**Quoi ?** firent les trois autres hommes

**Oups, j'ai appuyé. Bon ben, à bientôt dans l'autre monde !** fit Tohma avec un sourire.

**Je ne veux pas mourir !** s'écria Ryuichi.

**Monsieur Seguchi est-il devenu fou ? **

**C'est bien ce que je disais : la disparition de Suguru lui a fait perdre la tête,** cria K en s'envoûtant avec son hélicoptère.

Mika porta un plateau repas devant une porte. elle toqua trois fois et entendit une voix lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et posa le repas sur une table. Elle avança vers le bureau mais remarqua de nombreux morceaux de papier éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce

**Tu pourrais quand même jeter tes papiers à la poubelle ! s'exclama Mika en ramassant les boulettes.**

**Désolé mais la corbeille est pleine, répondit on interlocuteur en montrant la poubelle remplie à rebord. **

**Toujours pas résolue, cette énigme ? **

**Non. Celui ou celle qui l'a écrit teste mes capacités d'analyse… **

Mika jeta un œil par dessus de l'épaule de son interlocuteur et lisait dans sa tête la lettre qui était destinée à son mari :

_Vous ne m'avez pas répondu à ma première lettre. Comme c'est dommage ! Je sais que j'occupe vos pensées mais cela ne suffit pas. Voulez-vous jouer avec moi ? Je sais que vous êtes intelligent et vous n'aimez pas perdre. Alors devinez ce que je veux. _

_Par mes simples mots vous devez comprendre pourquoi je fais cela car après tout vous m'avez pris ma vie, mon cœur. N'est-il pas légitime de vous demander la même chose en retour ? Vous aimez le piano : moi aussi, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est le destin qui nous a fait rencontré, nous a aidés à nous aimer mais… toute chose à un prix, je l'ai payé avant vous. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de payer votre part en me donnant votre main. _

_Votre cousin est très mignon, il vous ressemble beaucoup. Je me demande s'il est comme vous. J'espère que oui parce que un homme tel que vous est rare et précieux. Que se passerait-il s'il venait un jour à m'aimer plus que vous ? _

_Oh ne vous fâchez pas. Il est certes mignon mais il n'est qu'encore un enfant. Mais depuis quand un enfant écoutent les mauvaises personnes ? Si vous ne me vous donnez pas à moi, alors c'est Suguru que je prendrai. Après tout dans deux ans, il sera mûr et je pourrais avoir enfin ce que je veux : plus que votre main, je veux votre âme. Donnez-la moi… je vous en supplie… je meurs d'envie dès que je vois votre cousin. Ne tardez pas trop sinon vous aurez une mauvaise surprise en le revoyant… _

Un mois passa depuis la disparition de Fujisaki mais rien à NG ne changea. L'équipe de Bad Luck tenta de faire réagir Seguchi pour tenter un sauvetage mais il refusa catégoriquement, malgré les lettres de menaces qui commençaient à encombrer le bureau du président. Pendant ce temps, le ravisseur de son cousin apporta le repas du soir à son otage. Suguru jeta de sang froid ces mets apportés. Le jeune brun ramassa les couverts.

**Seguchi viendra me sauver…**

**En êtes-vous certain ? Cela fait quand même un mois… je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous ne servez que de « faire valoir » à cet homme. Même votre disparition alimente sa popularité. Il n'en a rien à faire de vous... **

**C'est faux ! Tohma…il… **

**Il quoi ? Continuez, je suis intéressé par la suite. **

**…** Suguru baissa la tête, serrant son poing.

**Vous ne dites plus rien ? La vérité est cruelle mais vous devez bien reconnaître que j'ai raison non. Tohma ne tient à personne… même à vous qui avait son sang… d'ailleurs, la seule image que vous avez de lui est son dos. **

**Non, Tohma viendra**, déclara Suguru les yeux voilés par les larmes. **Parce qu'il me l'a promis, il m'a promis que je ne verrais plus son dos ! Je crois en cette promesse ! **

**Vous êtes bien naïf ! Mais s'il tient à vous comme vous le dites, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi ne vous sauve-t-il pas ? Je vous l'ai dit : Seguchi élimine tout ceux qui le lassent. Je vous laisse votre repas. Je reviens demain, Suguru**.

Quand il entendit la porte se claquer, Suguru s'écroula sur le lit. Ce garçon avait raison : il avait beau espéré l'arrivée de son cousin pour venir le sauver mais rien ne semblait l'ébranler car son ravisseur n'avait pas eu de réponse à ces lettres de menaces. Il commença à douter des sentiments de Tohma envers lui. Il chercha au plus profond de lui les souvenirs qui le liaient à Seguchi.

Depuis son enfance, tout le monde comparait Suguru à l'ombre de Tohma. Toujours on le félicitait et pas lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, il restait dans l'ombre de Tohma. Ceci le mettait mal à l'aise car depuis on ne parlait sans cesse de ce prodigue qui a réussi à créer une société aussi influente dans l'industrie de la musique mais aussi à concilier sa vie d'artiste.

Suguru secoua la tête pour enlever ses mauvaises pensées car ce serait entrer dans le jeu de son kidnappeur. Mai ses mots l'avaient beaucoup touché parce qu'il ne cessait de les répéter chaque jour. En regardant un des photos, l'image de Tohma se superposa sur son portrait. D'un coup, Fujisaki prit peur et recula jusqu'au bord du lit. Il regarda une autre photographie et vit en premier lieu le portrait de son cousin avant de voir le sien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à toutes ses photos et il avait l'impression de voir le regard écrasant de son cousin.

Les derniers mots de sa conversation avec lui refirent surface. Le jeune adolescent se boucha les oreilles en se concentrant pour faire taire al voix résonante du blond dans sa tête. Mais difficile quand cette voix semble être prisonnière dans sa tête et que l'on avait l'impression de sentir le regard de la propriétaire de cette voix autoritaire qui vous regarde de haut et de toutes parts.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis deux. Ensuite un torrent. Fujisaki ne comprit pas pourquoi il pleurer : elles continuèrent de couler malgré que Suguru les enlevait de ses joues. En relevant sa tête, il crut apercevoir la silhouette de son cousin qui lui tournait le dos. Fujisaki cligna des yeux et jeta un cousin sur cette projection de son esprit. Il serra dans ses mains ses couvertures avant de s'écrouler, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tohma ? J'ai peur…est-ce qu'il a raison ? Ne suis-je qu'un faire valoir à tes yeux ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas Tohma ? Réponds-moi…Tohma…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'aider ?je ne compte pas à tes yeux, c'est ça ? _

Seguchi Tohma jouait du piano à partir de la partition que le ravisseur de Suguru avait envoyé avec sa lettre de menaces. Il avait du mal à jouer cette mélodie qui était très complexe même pour lui qui était considéré comme un grand compositeur. Au out de trois ou quatre notes, il se trompait. Même le rythme était dur à soutenir. Il avait du mal à enchaîner les parties. Pourtant rien n'était compliqué. En vérité, Tohma avait la tête ailleurs. En ayant assez de ne pas savoir jouer correctement sur le piano, il se leva et s'assoit à son bureau. De sont tiroir, il sortit une partition et un stylo. Il fit tapoter la pointe de son stylo avec le bureau à la recherche d'un rythme. Après une heure de travail, quelqu'un toqua la porte de son bureau. C'était les deux autres membres de Nittle Grasper. Seguchi leva la tête et termina rapidement sa composition.

**Vraiment désolé mais j"étais un peu occupé. Voilà la composition pour notre prochain single. Noriko tu t'occuperas des arrangements et Ryucihi, tu... **

**Je te remets les idées en place**, termina Ryucihi.

**Pardon ? **

**Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois inquiété par Suguru mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi impassible avec nous. **

**Ryuichi, je vais bien. Tu pourrais t'occuper des paroles ? **

**Kumagoro beam !** fit Sakuma en lançant sa peluche rose sur la figure de Seguchi.

**Mais ça ne va pas ?!** cria Tohma après avoir reçu la peluche.

**Ouin… ouin Tohma me crie dessus **! s'exclama Sakuma en partant du bureau avec la feuille de composition écrite par Seguchi.

Quand le calme revenait dans son bureau, le directeur se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et s'endormit sur son bureau sous le regard bienveillant de Kumagoro, peluche que Sakuma avait oublié de prendre avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Fujisaki arriva à la fin de son analyse de la situation : personne pas même son cousin ne viendra le sauver. N'étant pas le membre le plus important de Bad Luck, il était inutile pour K de partir à sa recherche. Suguru se sentit comme un objet qu'on aurait utilisait pour augmenter les ventes de Bad Luck. Il pleura se sentent pitoyable et devait accepter la réalité. Con ravisseur avait raison : Tohma ne tenait pas à lui, même s'il partage le même sang. Son cœur se sentit blessé et il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

C'est dur de savoir que votre cousin vous est trahi, déclara le ravisseur en s'asseyant près de Suguru. Je comprends ce vous ressentez. Malgré mes mises en gardes, vous avez toujours cru à cet espoir mais vous voyez que cela n'a servi à rien… votre cousin Tohma, vous a abandonné. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui… ne retenez pas vos larmes ! Pleurez autant que vous voudrez ! Moi je suis là pour vous… je ne vous laisserai pas.

Après une bonne sieste, le directeur étira ses bras. Il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche : c'était de l'encre et il en avait partout sur sa joue gauche. Il allait passer au toilettes pour laver son visage mais il remarqua dans une glace une inscription : le nom de Suguru était écrit à 'l'envers sur sa joue. Le blond fit demi tour et regarda plus attentivement la partition.

**Je vois ; c'était un message codé… voyons voir…_en échange de Suguru, donnez-moi votre main. Renoncez à votre vie en me la donnant. Retrouvez-moi là-bas… vous savez où me trouver si vous savez combien la musique vous est chère…_ mais au piano, ça ne me donne rien… le lieu est caché dans cette partition. Pourtant cela ne ressemble à aucun air déjà entendu… de plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moi-même composé cette mélodie mais où ? Quand ? Tout laisse à croire que c'est une de mes connaissances mais je vois qui serait assez bête pour enlever Suguru à moins que…** Seguchi regarda la peluche rose qui tendait ses bras au pianiste. **Je vois… mais il faudra du temps pour comprendre… Suguru sois encore patient, je te sauverai dès que je saurais où tu te trouves… **

Suguru se réconforta dans les bras qui fut autrefois son ennemi. Il trouva en lui la chaleur nécessaire pour apaiser sa peine. Dans le même temps, une colère noire grandit dans le corps du jeune Fujisaki à l'encontre de son aîné.

**Vous sentez de l'amertume envers Seguchi ? Moi aussi j'en ai…allez-y pleurer dans mes bras. Sortez votre peine… je suis là pour vous…** déclara ce garçon qui caressa les cheveux de Suguru toujours en proie à la tristesse.

Ce jeune brun détacha la chaîne qui emprisonnait Suguru et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Fujisaki croyant à cet amour que ce garçon lui vouer, se laissa faire sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Se faire trahir son Cousin était la dernière chose qui lui faisait peur… maintenant pour lui rien n'avait plus d'importance. Suguru sentit qu'il était allongé sur le lit, de douces lèvres sur son corps mais à cela, il n'y prêta pas attention. Toutes ces pensées étaient occupées par Tohma qui lui tourna le dos encore une fois.

**Tohma,** laissa Suguru attristé, sortir de sa bouche, résigné par son sort. _Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Je ne suis rien pour toi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos ? Pourquoi je ne vois que ton dos ?? _


	3. Chapter 3

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

Résumé : Suguru s'est fait kidnappé par un mystéieux jeune homme. celui-ci se présente à lui en tant que Rin, un homme qui se cherche à venger Seguchi Tohma par l'intermédiaire de son cousin. en dépit des apparences, le président de NG travaille à la recherche de son cousin. seulement Suguru se lasse peu à peu convaincre par Rin alors que Tohma se rapproche de son but...

Note : "Stay" d'AXS est la musique qui a permis décrire la partie du manoir.

* * *

Dans le parc municipal de Tokyo, Tohma lisait un livre sur la composition musicale. Il tourna tranquillement les pages quand il ne sentit plus les rayons du soleil arriver sur lui. Seguchi leva la tête et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains très gênée.

**Bonjour monsieur Seguchi,** déclara-t-elle.

**Bonjour mademoiselle. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? **

**Ano... je voudrais un autographe s'il vous plait… **

**Bien sûr…je ne pensais pas me faire reconnaître si facilement… mais il faut dire que tu joues très bien la comédie Noriko. **

**Rah… quand as-tu su ?** répondit la jeune fille.

**Disons que je connais suffisamment bien pour que je sache que tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour mon cousin. La réponse est non : je ne ferais rien pour le sauver. **

**Tohma, est-ce parce que tu es encore resté sur cette histoire ? **demanda Noriko, inquiète. **Dans ce cas, je comprendrai mais ce n'est pas une raison valable… **

**Tu te trompes, Noriko… ma dispute avec Suguru n'a rien à voir là dedans comme je vous l'ai fait croire mais parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre une chose avant... **

Suguru se réveilla. Il regarda le calendrier : cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il était captif. Son espoir de sortir de cette situation diminuait de Plus en plus mais bizarrement, il se sentait bien. Il sortit de son lit. Sa liberté, il l'avait retrouvée même s'il était encore prisonnier dans cette chambre. Il marcha un peu et son regard se posa sur une petite table en bois. Il y avait une photographie d'une jeune femme qui avait un violon sur ses genoux.il prit le cadre dans ses mains et regarda cette femme. Elle semblait être très jeune mais ce qu'il l'intriguait, c'était une main tenant l'archet du violon. Le pianiste la mit sous la lumière et découvrit son cousin souriant, près de cette fille qui souriait. Près d'eux, il y avait un trophée de la meilleure révélation de l'année en musique classique. Cette photo semblait dater de plus de cinq ans.

Suguru ignorait totalement que son cousin avait pratiqué la musique classique mais cela semblait presque irréaliste d'entendre son ainé jouer du classique alors qu'il avait toujours produit des compositions à la sonorité pop. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que la personne aux cheveux blond était son cousin mais alors, cette femme serait la raison de ce kidnapping ? Il reposa le cadre et réfléchissait sur une chaise à bascule à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pleurant sur son sort.

Tohma ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur son fauteuil en écoutant dans son bureau le futur album de Nittle Grasper arrangé complètement par Noriko. Cependant au bout de quelques pistes, il sortit de sa transe quand il entendit un air de violon. Il se réveilla doucement et tourna sa tête vers la sono. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour s'endormir profondément. Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau amis Seguchi ne l'entendit pas et continua à sommeiller paisiblement. L'inconnu était en face de Tohma, toujours endormi. Il mit ses mains sur les bras de la chaise et observa le visage endormi de Seguchi qui tourna légèrement sa tête, laissant apparaître son cou blanc. L'étranger défit la cravate du blond et déboutonna discrètement les boutons de la chemise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ce cou dénudé, ce qui frissonnait Tohma sans pour autant le réveiller. Il caressa de ses mains le torse du directeur longuement avant de les descendre plus bas.

**Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite sinon je m'énerve,** déclara Tohma, énervé par ses caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus intime.

**C'est le prix à payer pour m'avoir fait appeler et m'avoir envoyé balader,** répondit son interlocuteur.

**Si je compte toute les fois où tu as détruit mon image, je pense que cela vaut largement. Si tu vas plus bas, je te promets que tu vas le regretter. **

**Ton regard n'a pas changé : il est aussi flamboyant mais triste,** dit le jeune inconnu, debout en regardant Tohma dans les yeux. Tes yeux sont beaux…

**Et les tiens si profond et ténébreux que personne ne peut voir le fond de ta pensée... je te les envie, vraiment, j'en voudrais en avoir aussi. Mais assez de compliments, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? **

**Tiens le voilà. Tu as vraiment de cela enfin je veux dire que tu ne t'en es pas servi depuis longtemps et je doute que une heure suffit à te faire retrouver ton habilité… **

**J'ai un peu travaillé mais je dois avouer que j'ai vu mal à faire certains mouvements mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour retrouver mon cousin. Si jamais il arriverait quelque chose à Suguru, je m'en voudrais… **

**Tu es toujours le garçon fragile que je connais. Allez, cesse de te lamenter et mets-toi au travail ! Personne n'en sera rien, je te le promets, génial Tohma ! **

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent : Suguru était toujours retenu prisonnier et Tohma adoptait un comportement impassible lorsqu'on lui parlait de la disparition de Fujisaki. Si physiquement, ils n'avaient pas changé, moralement, leurs cœurs étaient meurtris.

D'un coté, Suguru ressentait de la haine et du mépris envers Seguchi ne tentait rien pour le retrouver. Il était si blessé que l'idée de se venger de lui naissait en lui. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il confiait à son ravisseur ces moments de tristesse avec Seguchi, son désir de vengeance avant de pleurer réalisant combien il avait été stupide d'avoir essayé de se rapprocher de son ainé alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Intérieurement, le confident de Fujisaki souriait car il avait trouvé un allié de taille pour déstabiliser Seguchi. De plus, il lui répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots : abandon, rejet, mépris de Seguchi envers son cadet qui ne cherchait qu'à se rapprocher de lui. La confiance de Suguru, il l'avait obtenu et tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

De l'autre coté, Tohma travaillait dans tous les sens la partition que le kidnappeur lui avait envoyée. Elle contenait un indice permettant de localiser précisément un souvenir qui le liait à cette personne malintentionnée. Il avait testé le piano mais il au regret de constater que rien ne donnait puis en voyant Kumagoro lui tendre les bras, il comprit que depuis le départ il faisait fausse route. Le blond avait alors fait demander un violon, un instrument sur lequel il n'avait plus joué depuis son entrée chez les Grasper. Seguchi était avant tout un musicien au gout classique. Il avait étudié en même temps le piano et le violon. Mais les cordes frottés lui plaisaient plus que les cordes frappées. Il avait participé à de nombreux concerts en tant que solistes mais un jour, il voulait jouer des morceaux à son pop avec son violon. ADS, groupe formé par Ukai et Sakuma, avait besoin d'innovation et en tant qu'ami de Sakuma, il avait accepté de faire un concert joint. Cependant, des concours de circonstances lui avaient valu une place de claviériste au sein d'ADS et pour inaugurer le nouveau groupe aux sonorités nouvelles, il fut rebaptisé Nittle Grasper. Le violon, Seguchi avait du arrêter pour mieux se consacrer au piano et synthé mais son âme resta toujours sensible à la musicalité des violons. Il jouait cette partition avec son ancien violon et petit à petit les souvenirs refirent surface.

**Ce morceau… oui je l'ai composé moi-même mais pour qui ?... au Petit Chat… oui, c'est au café Petit Chat que je dois y aller… on me l'avait joué mais qui et pourquoi ?** se demanda Tohma avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, fatigué par 16 heures de pratique et dont les doigts étaient en sang.

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis l'enlèvement de Suguru Fujisaki. K et Sakano étaient hors d'eux quand ils apprirent rien n'avait évolué du coté de Seguchi qui avait lui aussi décidé de les éviter depuis un mois. K allait aux nouvelles car Sakano avait trop peur de céder à son patron. A chaque visite, c'était un Tohma aux yeux de braise qui les accueillait et c'était avec ce même regard qu'il les renvoyait de son bureau. K curieux de savoir ce que son patron faisait, entendait des bruits bizarres comme des cris. Sakano était hors de lui car la situation avait trop duré.

Un jour, le producteur de Bad Luck entra dans le bureau mais il ne découvrit aucune âme habitant ces lieux. Pourtant Sakano était sûr de trouver Tohma Seguchi ici car il aimait travailler sur son bureau le soir quand tout était calme. En posant ses yeux sur la table basse, il aperçut une boite d'allumettes. Elle appartenait au café « Petits Chats », l'un des cafés-cabarets les plus chauds de la ville. Le manager entra pour appuyer Sakano dans sa probable conversation avec Seguchi mais il ne trouva que le producteur seul avec cette boîte. Il la prit et fit part de son opinion.

**A mon avis, Toto s'amuse plus qu'il s'inquiète. Ça doit être un moyen d'évacuer son inquiétude ?** supposa K.

**Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une raison. K, nous aurions du appeler la police depuis le début… **

**Relaxe ! Tohma n'est pas tombé si bas pour qu'il passe ses soirées avec des prostituées. **

**Alors pourquoi il y a un gros tas d'allumettes sur son bureau ? **fit remarquer Sakano à K.

**Bon, nous allons remettre Seguchi dans le droit chemin et offrir au ravisseur de Suguru sa main droite ! Let's go ! **cria K en sautant par la fenêtre, entraînant avec lui le pauvre Sakano.

**Rin, j'en ai envie,** supplia Suguru en s'agrippant à son ravisseur. **S'il te plait… **

**Voyons, Suguru, si tu veux quelque chose, il te faudra te montrer plus convainquant,** répondit Rin à la plainte de Suguru. **Il faut que tu mettes ses vêtements…sinon tu n'auras rien… **

**Rin, il le faut vraiment ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? **redemanda Fujisaki. **D'accord, je n'insiste pas.**

Suguru pouvait donner un nom sur son ravisseur : Rin. Fujisaki demanda à Rin de se retourner pour s'habiller selon les gouts de son kidnappeur. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt gentil : il s'occupait de tout pour lui et lui avait montré la vérité sur Tohma Seguchi, son propre cousin. Fujisaki se déshabilla pour enfiler les nouveaux vêtements que Rin avait choisis pour lui. Après quelques minutes, Rin se retourna et admira la magnifique tenue que Suguru portait mais le pianiste était gêné de se montrer dans de tels vêtements. Le garçon se rapprocha se lui et caressa sa jour droite.

**Tu es vraiment beau mais,** commença Rin avant de mettre une main derrière le dos de Suguru. **Il manque la touche finale sur ton visage.**

K et Sakano entrèrent dans le bar et trouva une table dans le fond de la scène. Sakano baissa la tête, très gêné, alors que K riait aux éclats en se rappelant combien le gardien avait été effrayé par son arme. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux et même l'artiste qui devait se produire ce soir. Le café Petit chat était un café cabaret où des artistes peu reconnus ou inconnus se produisaient en espèrent qu'un producteur vienne les chercher. K pensait que Tohma s'adonnait au travail pour oublier sa peine. L'américain chercha le blond dans la salle mais il ne vit aucune tête blonde parmi les spectateurs : que des têtes à la chevelure noire, rouge, verdâtre ou brune. Sakano se demandait lui pourquoi il était en train d'espionner son patron.

**K, on devrait peut-être rentrer ! Je ne vois pas notre patron ici. **

**Sakano, ne considère pas ça comme du travail mais plutôt de la détente ! On trouvera peut-être quelqu'un à prendre sous notre aile, qui sait ? **

**Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?!** s'écria Sakano, surpris par la déclaration de son collègue.

**Notre claviériste est en danger, notre directeur fréquente un bar de plus louches, vous aller peut-être engager un gamin des plus débutants et moi, je devrais passer du temps avec vous dans ce même bar des plus infréquentable. **

**Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais que Seguchi avait fait ses premiers pas ici, **remarqua K à Sakano qui avait attiré l'attention de toute l'assistance sur lui. **Ne juge pas trop cet endroit par les apparences et on pourra peut-être dénicher un futur Nittle Grasper ou plutôt un autre Tohma Seguchi. **

**Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être parmi nous ce soir. Vous êtes chanceux car le petit prince de la scène est là. Oui, vous avez bien entendu l'unique petit prince! Et il n'a pas volé son surnom. Jeune, talentueux, mignon, les filles vont serait sous son charme et vous messieurs, vous en oublierez presque son sexe en le voyant ! Exceptionnellement, après son concert, il s'offrira au plus offrants d'entre vous ! Alors préparez vos billets ! Mais trêve de bavardage, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit : Michiro, le petit prince ! **

**Personne ne pourrait remplacer...** commença Sakano avant se taire par l'arrivé de Michiro, l'artiste surnommé le petit prince, acclamé par le public mais surtout les filles.

Michiro était son prénom, personne dans la salle ne connaissait son nom de famille mais à le voir, il était très beau et certainement issu d'une famille aisée. Le jeune homme entra en scène en tournant son archet dans sa main droite et son violon dans la main gauche. Il posa son instrument sur son épaule et commença à jouer une mélodie mélangeant classique, pop et rock. Le jeune homme était d'une élégance sans bornes : sa chevelure mi longue ténébreuse s'harmonisait avec ses lunettes carrées de la même couleur. Il portait une tenue des plus insensées pour un homme mais qui lui allait très bien : une longue chemise blanche tachée de sang dont les manches se fermaient par des rubans en soie noire, un gilet court de couleur sombre qui se fermait avec des boucles de ceintures, une cravate blanche dont le nœud descendait plus bas que la base du cou, un pantalon moulant qui lui allait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Son bas ne se limitait à ce simple habillage de ses cuisses fines : il y avait un long tissu blanc comme un drap qui cachait complètement sa jambe gauche. Son regard était des plus énigmatiques et son visage était impassible.

Cependant, toute la salle était sous le charme de ce jeune violoniste. Même les employés de la NG voyaient en lui un grand potentiel et certainement le futur Tohma Seguchi. Le musicien souriait à l'assistance pour entrer dans la deuxième phase de son spectacle : il lança son archet tournoyant au dessus de la tête. Le rideau rouge se baissa un instant avant de s'embrasser. Tout le monde découvrit le petit prise, de bout sur la scène tenant son archet au bout de ses doigts. Sa tenue vestimentaire avait changé : la couleur blanche prit la place de la noire et inversement. Derrière l'artiste, il y avait un miroir qui inversait les couleurs. Le spectacle reprit de plus belle : la scène s'embrasait sous les pas du violoniste. Le miroir donnait l'impression qu'il y avait deux personnes sur la scène et l'illusion était parfaite car les deux ombres jouèrent indépendamment. A la fin du morceau, un nouveau lancer de l'archet provoqua l'arrivée d'un mur de flamme devant les spectateurs et pour conclure, le violoniste se tenait sur scène, agenouillé les bras en croix, vêtu exclusivement de la couleur des ténèbres.

Tout le monde applaudit sa représentation des plus flamboyants : il avait mérité le surnom de petit prince. Sa musique était envoutante, classique mais innovante à la fois. Parmi les spectateurs, il y avait Suguru et Rin qui avaient regardé la prestation de ce violoniste. Suguru resta insensible à ce que cet artiste avait joué car il n'avait pas une oreille à écouter du classique mais Rin avait reconnu l'air ou du moins en partie car elle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait envoyée à Seguchi. Pourtant Tohma ne s'était pas montré depuis le début et le ravisseur de Suguru avait conclu que ce Michiro était l'envoyé de Seguchi pour prendre contact avec lui.

**C'est vraiment pitoyable,** déclara Rin. **Ton propre cousin a préféré envoyé ses subordonnées… **

**Tohma, n'aime pas se salir les mains… toujours il envoyait quelqu'un pour faire sa besogne et ce n'est maintenant que je me rends compte que c'est vrai. Il est vraiment détestable…** finit Suguru.

**Puisque ce Michiro a pris la peine d'apprendre sa mélodie, autant lui donner une récompense. Suguru, es-tu avec moi ? Es-tu prêt à faire payer à ton cousin le centuple de tes souffrances ? **

**Rin, je t'ai donné ma réponse avant même que nous arrivons ici… la réponse est oui…** déclara Suguru en tendant à Rin un morceau de papier.

Suguru sentit la main de Rin sur la sienne et rougit. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ces contacts physiques depuis son enlèvement. Certes Rin se comportait bien avec lui et lui avait même permis une sortie hors de sa chambre mais à certaines conditions. Le pianiste captif n'avait pas oublié et tiendra ses engagements envers ce garçon. Il se laissa faire quand Rin l'embrassa tendrement, même quand un serveur arriva pour apporter leur commande.

Michiro était dans sa loge en train de se déshabiller de sa longue cape noire. Comme toujours chacune de ses prestations était un succès pour le bar. Ce garçon méritait son surnom de petit prince mais il se refusait de se nommer ainsi. Il dégrafait son gilet quand les employés de la NG entrèrent dans sa loge. Michiro regarda dans le miroir : un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et un autre plus petits mais à l'allure stricte. Le violoniste se retourna : il avait l'air d'un enfant innocent dans une tenue provocante. Il avait vraiment un physique d'un homme assez efféminé mari cela se limitait à son corps car Michiro était bien un homme au fort caractère et les producteurs allaient bientôt le savoir.

**Vous êtes Sakano et K, non ?** fit le garçon en penchant sa tête légèrement en arrière, laissant son torse se découvrir. **Tohma m'a parlé de vous… **

**Tohma… mais alors vous êtes l'un des ses amis ?** déclara Sakano en apprenant que ce garçon avait des liens avec Seguchi.

**En quelque sorte… **

**Comment ça ?** fit K, intrigué par cette relation entre lui et Tohma : car si Seguchi avait un ami aussi talentueux alors il l'aurait engagé et superviserait sa carrière.

**J'ai connu Tohma un moment mais nous nous sommes brouillés jusqu'au jour où il est venu demander mon aide. Je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche de votre claviériste… **

**Oui et vous savez où il est en ce moment ?** Sakano reprit espoir.

**Non, mais si ma théorie est exacte, il viendra demain,** répondit Michiro en s'asseyant sur une chaise**. Alors combien vous avez payé pour m'avoir ? J'avais donné un prix au patron mais il semble que vous avez passé la barre qui était très haute. Alors vous m'avez payé combien ? **

**Si je te réponds deux millions de yens (moins de 12000 euros) **? fit K avec un air sûr de lui.

**K, vous êtes malade, s'il va vérifier les comptes, on est mal **

**Il n'y a pas de soucis, on le tuera avant qu'il ait le temps de voir… **

Pendant que les producteurs prenaient le chou, Michiro reçut la visite d'un garçon de service qui lui tendait trois lettres. L'une était la confirmation que ces deux hommes l'avaient payé mais pour deux cents milles yens (moins de 1200 euros) et les deux autres étaient des lettres du ravisseur de Fujisaki destinés à Michiro et à Seguchi. les prédictions de Michiro étaient juste à un jour près. Il lisait avec attention les deux lettres et comprit que si la lettre pour Michiro le mettait en garde contre des représailles de Seguchi, la seconde lettre indiquait clairement l'endroit où Suguru était retenu prisonnier. Michiro souriait et déchira en mille morceaux les trois lettres.

**Dites messieurs les producteurs, si je vous dis où votre poulain se trouve, vous me ferez rien ce soir ?** Michiro souriait en s'installant sur sa chaise. **De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix puisque ces lettres qui révélaient la cachette du kidnappeur ont volé en éclats. **

**Espèce de…** fit K en pointant son magnum au milieu du front de Michiro.

**K calmez-vous ! Michiro n'est pas un ennemi. **

**Vous le pensez réellement, Sakano ? **demanda le violoniste avec un regard défiant l'américain. **Si je n'étais pas un obstacle entre vous et Suguru, pourquoi je refuse de vous répondre gentiment. Vous m'avez acheté et vous pensez vous en sortir ? En échange de ma liberté je vous donne une information. Un bon échange non ? De même, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé les véritables raisons de Seguchi pour vous avoir écarté de cette histoire ? Savez-vous pourquoi Tohma refuse votre aide ? **

**Dis toujours…** répondit K en armant son chien. **Si ton argument n'est pas valable, je te bute. De toute façon, on pourra retrouver Fujisaki sans ton aide. **

**Parce que cela ne concerne que lui et lui seul... n'allez pas trop fouiner sinon vous allez réveiller quelque chose de terrifiant. Même l'animosité de Seguchi envers Kitazawa n'est rien, comparée à ce que vous allez découvrir. Vous aurez de la pitié, de la haine, du mépris, de l'incompréhension envers lui mais aussi envers nous car vous auriez déterré quelque chose d'impensable. Alors tenez-vous à l'écart, c'est un conseil que je vous donne !**

Les yeux de Michiro étaient d'un noir si profond que K ne voyait pas son visage dans ses pupilles. Le manager avait l'impression de se faire aspirer à l'intérieur et tomber dans le vide. Michiro avait gagné la bataille psychologique avec le blond car il avait baissé son arme. Ce garçon dégageait une aura très sombre et imposante que K avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en le regardant à nouveau. Il rangea son arme. Sakano pouvait enfin souffler mais la tension n'était pas retombée pour autant.

**Fujisaki se trouve actuellement dans le bar, et il restera encore ici pendant trente minutes. Cela vous laisse le temps de fouiller l'endroit. Satisfait, messieurs** ? demanda Michiro avec un air des plus malsains.

**Quoi ?! K, il faut se dépêcher ! Nous avons une chance de le retrouver et de le ramener au directeur, **déclara Sakano paniqué de manquer l'occasion.

Mais l'enthousiasme du producteur n'avait pas déteint sur le manager, toujours sceptique envers l'artiste. Cependant, les deux hommes se résolurent à quitter la loge et à laisser tranquille le violoniste, enfin pour le moment. L'artiste, se retrouvant seul, mit des lentilles de couleur verte.

**Je vous l'ai dit, K, cette histoire me concerne que moi et moi seul… et personne d'autre n'a le droit d'intervenir…Suguru, je viens te chercher… **

Dans le bar, Sakano chercha du regard Fujisaki alors que K était toujours dans l'emprise du regard de Michiro. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Quand il repensait à la conversation, il avait eu le sentiment que le violoniste cachait des choses. Puis il vit une affiche de l'artiste. La pose qu'il avait prise lui rappela fortement Tohma Seguchi, avec sa keytar. Plus il réfléchissait plus il avait la conviction de voir Seguchi sur l'affiche que Michiro jusqu'à ce qu'il rende compte que le violoniste était le quasi sosie du pianiste, à part ses cheveux et ses yeux. Le producteur allait passer un instant dans les toilettes pour se soulager quand le manager l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener vers la loge de Michiro.

**Viens avec moi ! Y a un truc qui cloche ! Michiro n'est pas net.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Suguru sortit du cabinet et hercha Rin du regard. Pendant un bref instant, il vit deux hommes courir vers la loge des artistes mais cela ne l'occupait guère. Quand il vit le jeune châtain, il le rejoignit pour rentrer ensemble accueillir comme il se devait Tohma Seguchi.

Dans les coulisses, K était en train de se battre contre plusieurs colosses pendant que Sakano servait de cible aux lanceurs de couteaux. Après quelques coups échangées, des coups dans le vide ou feignant d'atteindre le producteur, des coups dans le vide, K réussissait à mettre au tapis ses adversaire et ceux de Sakano, évanoui depuis qu'il avait failli recevoir une balle (factice) en pleine tête. L'américain se précipita en courant vers la loge du violoniste alors que Sakano allait en rampant de peur de recevoir une balle (factice) en pleine tête. Comme un bon militaire, K sécurisa le périmètre pour placer des explosifs au bas de la porte. C'était la méthode la plus rapide pour ouvrir une porte mais au moment où il avait appuyé sur le bouton rien ne se passait. Normal quand Sakano s'était emmêlé avec les fils que l'un était rompu donc pas d'explosions.

**Bon, utilisons les autres moyens. « Voyons après les explosifs, il faut utiliser un bélier ». Mais où est-ce que je vais trouver un mouton moi !! Un mouton... un mouton…** Il regarda Sakano emmêlé avec les fils qui formaient une fourrure pour le producteur.** Hum…Hum…**

L'américain prit Sakano et utilisa sa tête comme bélier pour défoncer la porte mais celle-ci ne céda pas du tout. Sakano avait le visage en compote et défiguré. Pendant que K donna des coups à la porte, Sakano remarqua une clé dans la serrure. Il montra ce bout de métal à son collègue.

**K, si vous tournez la clé dans la serrure, ça marcherait peut-être,** fit remarquer Sakano.

**Oh, mais c'est un piège ! Sakano, vous ne connaissez pas la guerre donc nous n'en pouvons pas comprendre que si nous actionnions cette clé, des choses tranchantes, des bombes, des flèches nous tomberons dessus ! Alors ne touchez pas à cette clé. C'est compris ? **

Cependant en donnant de nouveaux coups à la porte, il fit sous le choc, tourner la clé et la porte commença à s'ouvrir. Sakano, ayant écouté les dangers, protégea sa petite tête et K le fit couche sur le sol en pointant son revolver vers le plafond. La porte complètement ouverte, rien ne se passait au contraire, ils entendirent des applaudissements venant de la loge. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et vit un homme d'âge assez mûr applaudir, souriant, assis devant eux, jambes croisés. Cet occupant avait les cheveux brun foncé, des habits qui lui donnaient un air d'adolescent.

**S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je n'aurais jamais cru. Bienvenue, K dans la loge du petit prince. Utiliser explosifs, bélier, coups avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure,… vous êtes vraiment amusant. Mais il n'y a plus de temps à perdre si nous voulions les sauver. **

**Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda K en pointant son arme. **Et pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermé ? **

**Disons que Michiro ou plutôt Tohma m'y a contraint, répondit l'inconnu avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête depuis qu'il a su rejouer du violon mais il est redevenu le gentil garçon rebelle. Un vrai démon ange ! Enfin ne parlons pas de ça, je suis Takima Hiroyuki mais appelez-moi Takima ! **

**Monsieur Takima, **fit Sakano. **Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ? **

**Pas exactement mais si j'ai compris le message de Tohma qui se faisait appeler ici Michiro, je pense savoir où il est ainsi que son cousin. Mais surtout il aura besoin de mon aide pour s'en sortir car Tohma court un grand danger**.

Au même moment, Tohma marcha doucement dans une allée éclairée par la lumière de la lune. A chaque pas, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté car il s'imaginait voir des enfants rire et courir dans le jardin qui entourait l'allée. Il gravit les trois marches pour arriver au pallier de la demeure où Suguru était retenu prisonnier. Doucement il posa sa main sur la poignée en pensant à ce qu'il allait retrouver. Oui Tohma connaissait cet endroit et les anciens propriétaires, décédés depuis longtemps. Cette maison était à l'abandon même si la façade démontrait qu'elle était refaite. Il hésita à entrer de peur que ces souvenirs l'entravent mais son inquiétude pour Suguru l'aidait à surmonter cette crainte. Il empoigna fermement la poignée, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le manoir, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Tohma se retourna, surpris par le claquement de la porte. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Comme il le pensait, cette demeure était un manoir et pas n'importe lequel, celui où il avait passé une partie de son enfance. La lune éclaira le grand hall avec sa couleur bleuté, mais les nuages noirs lui faisaient obstacle. La pièce s'assombrissait, Seguchi ferma les yeux se laissant envahir par les ténèbres. A cet instant plus rien semblait exister : le silence régnait en maître. Les nuages commencèrent à se dissiper, le blond ouvrit les yeux et crut voir deux personnes dans la pièce : deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, âgés d'une dizaine d'années qui regardaient le pianiste. Un nouveau jeu de lumière et d'ombre s'installa : les lampes de la pièce clignotèrent et Tohma découvrit qu'il était effectivement seul dans ce hall. Doucement il avança vers le grand escalier qui se tenait devant lui. De temps en temps il se retourna et pensa voir les ombres de ces deux enfants, issus de son imagination, le suivre. Mais il ne vit que l'ombre du garçon qui montra le haut du palier. Là haut, il y avait la petite fille qui courrait vers l'aile ouest du manoir. La prenant pour un signe, Seguchi suivit les traces de ce fantôme. Il arriva dans un couloir qui donnait accès à de nombreuses portes. Seguchi les ouvrit doucement, une par une car il savait que le ravisseur de Suguru lui avait tendu un piège. Les pièces étaient des chambres vides, abandonnés vu la poussière qu'y régnait. Seguchi était attristé de voir cet édifice être laissé en état de ruine mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il l'occupait le plus, c'était Suguru. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait accès à une chambre d'une petite fille. Seguchi entra et ferma doucement la porte. Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers l'armoire où étaient disposé de nombreuses petites poupées en chiffon. Sa main se baladait sur le meuble poussière jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, il se retourna et vit une personne cachée derrière le voile du lit. Il s'approcha doucement, levant le voile et découvrit une poupée à son image, avec un écriteau sur lequel était écrit « c'est moi qui l'ai tué ».

**Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?** se demanda-t-il avant de poser son regard sur une autre poupée allongée derrière la première.

Tout à coup, il entendit un drôle de bruit et en faisant volte-face, il vit une hache s'abattre sur lui. Dans le même temps, Hiro se mordit les doigts pour oublier son inquiétude pour Tohma. Connaissant Seguchi depuis presque dix ans, il savait qu'il avait de nouveau foncé tête baissée vers le piège que le kidnappeur de Suguru avait tendu. Sakano pria tous les dieux pour accorder leur protection à son patron pendant que K questionna Hiro sur sa relation avec Seguchi ;

**Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, soit vous collaborez avec moi, soit nous nous débrouillons chacun dans son coin,** déclara Hiro. **Mais vous avez besoin de moi pour les trouver car vous ignorez leur localisation alors que moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'y emmener. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous devriez vous tenir à l'écart de cette histoire. **

**C'est exactement la même chose que Michiro… enfin que monsieur Seguchi nous avait dit !!** remarqua Sakano.

**Oui c'est une raison suffisante pour que vous considériez ce sauvetage comme terminé quand vous m'aurez déposé. **

K n'étant pas d'accord sur ce point, arrêta net la voiture, sur la route en plein milieu d'une voie ferré. Sakano et Hiro ne comprirent pas cet arrêt soudain, surtout que le signal d'un train à l'approche clignotait. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Sakano sentit sa tension monter : il était tout blanc et finit par s'évanouir à l'arrière de la voiture.

**Mais vous êtes fous ! **s'exclama Hiro. **Vous voulez nous tuer c'est ça ? **

**Si c'est le seul moyen pour obtenir ta coopération sans condition, oui, je suis prêt à mourir, **répondit K avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. **Et dépêche-toi de nous offrir ta coopération si tu ne veux pas mourir. J'entends le train arriver. **

Et Hiro croyait ce manager blond ! Il entendait aussi le bruit des roues. Il essaya de sortir de la voiture mais l'américain avait pris la précaution de verrouiller les portes. Coincé et presque à 'l'article de la mort, Hiro accepta d'offrir son aide à condition d'être toujours vivant ! voilà la réponse que le manager attendait et pressa un bouton de la voiture. Un voyant vert s'alluma et Hiro pouvait lire sur le plafond : rétrofusées activés !

**Fais chier ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant !!** cria Hiro.


	4. Chapter 4

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

Résumé : Suguru s'est fait kidnappé par un mystéieux jeune homme. celui-ci se présente à lui en tant que Rin, un homme qui se cherche à venger Seguchi Tohma par l'intermédiaire de son cousin. en dépit des apparences, le président de NG travaille à la recherche de son cousin. seulement Suguru se lasse peu à peu convaincre par Rin alors que Tohma se rapproche de son but...

* * *

Tohma soupirait lourdement. Il tenait son bras gauche qui saignait. Il déchira un pan de sa veste et fit un bandage de fortune. Heureusement que Tohma avait de bons réflexes : il s'était décalé vers la droite et évita de justesse cette attaque. Seguchi essaya de repenser à cette pancarte disant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

C'est n'importe quoi… mes mains ne sont peut-être pas aussi blanches mais elles ne sont pas teintées de sang… en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que croit cette personne… j'espère que Suguru… non, je ne dois pas me dire ça… attends-moi, attends-moi encore un peu… pensa à Tohma en sortant de la chambre piégée. 

Pierre, feuille ciseaux…, oh c'est à moi d'y aller Rin...

Venge-toi bien, Suguru…

Takima sortit de la voiture, conduite par un irresponsable. Il réveilla le pauvre Sakano toujours sous le choc d'avoir échappé à la mort. Hiro ne savait pas comment Seguchi pouvait supporter ces deux personnes : l'une était nerveuse et l'autre irresponsable. K descendit à son tour du véhicule, armé de son sniper et de son fusil de chasse. Il confia à Hiro un pistolet mais le jeune homme ne savait pas comment utiliser. L'américain expliqua le fondamental des armes. Hiro suivait les instructions à la lettre : armer le chien et appuyer sur la gâchette. Simplement, Hiro avait accidentellement visé Sakano et le producteur avait failli se prendre une balle en pleine tête s'il avait relevé la tête. De nouveau choqué, il s'évanouit dans la voiture. K prit Takima par le T-shirt et le réprimanda.

Idiot, on VISE avant de tirer ! Hurla K aux oreilles du jeune homme. 

Je ne savais pas et puis vous êtes malades de vous promener avec ces armes, déclara Hiro pour sa défense. **Heureusement que Sakano n'est pas blessé ! C'est déjà ça le principal, non ? **

Je reprends mon arme ! fit K en arrachant le pistolet des mains de Takima. **Bon, c'est dans cette maison ? **

Je pense mais…

Mais quoi ? fit K. 

J'ai envie de faire pipi avant… fit Hiro en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se retenir. 

Tohma contempla un moment le portrait d'une jeune femme. C'était un tableau accroché à l'un des murs du couloir. A cause de l'obscurité il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage mais il la trouva très belle. Etait-ce l'ancienne propriétaire de la maison ou bien de sa fille ainée ? Seguchi ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver un lien. Il pouvait aisément imaginer l'intérieur de la demeure, avec des enfants qui courraient dans le hall, des adultes les surveillant mais aucun ne ressemblait à cette femme. Mais ce n'était pas ça sa première préoccupation : c'était Suguru. Il se retourna et d'un pas décidé, il reprit son parcours pour retrouver Suguru même si son bras droit lui faisait souffrir. Il court jusqu'à l'aile est du bâtiment, il sentit la lumière et l'ombre alterner sur son corps, ouvrant les portes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elles donnaient quasiment toute accès à des petits salons, des salles d'attentes mais cela ne l'aidaient guère pour trouver la trace de Suguru. Son regard fit des allers retours, il regarda par la fenêtre : le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et son espoir de retrouver Suguru diminuait au fur à mesure que la lumière disparaissait… il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et continua avec peine sa recherche dans le manoir. Il ne resta plus qu'une porte dans cette allée. Il s'arrêta et resta pensif. Était-ce là que Suguru se repose en attendant son arrivée? Comment allait-il le retrouver ? Triste ? Apeuré ? Heureux de le retrouver ? Évanoui ? Traumatisé ? En train de pleurer? Il allait bientôt avoir sa réponse. Mais les ténèbres qui avaient pris possession de son corps surgirent à nouveau. Lorsqu'il avait passé une partie de son enfance dans cette demeure, il avait senti ces mêmes ténèbres dans son cœur. Quel sentiment l'envahissait, au point qu'il serait prêt à tout abandonner pour sortir de ce cauchemar ? Le temps jouait contre lui car plus la recherche durait, plus son mal psychologique et physique empiraient. Emporté par les ténèbres, Tohma se retrouva vidé de son âme devant cette porte.

Après avoir fait ses besoins, Hiro retrouva toute son énergie mais il sentit un certain malaise dans son cœur. Etait-ce le signe que Tohma était en danger ? N'écoutant que ses sentiments, Takima était persuadé que son ami était en train de lutter contre lui-même, comme cette dernière fois. Le garçon court vers la maison mais il fut repoussé par le grillage. Sakano constatait que l'accès à la maison était verrouillé par un solide cadenas. Takami essaya d'abord de grimper le mur mais il était trop haut et sur le grillage, il n'avait pas assez appui pour l'escalader. K essaya de briser cette porte par la force mais rien à faire, elle ne céda pas. Les trois hommes devaient donc rester là ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver les deux cousins ? Le seul moyen d'y entrer était de détruire ce cadenas.

K le fit reculer et tira un premier coup. Tohma se réveilla de sa torpeur. K tira une deuxième fois. Tohma empoigna la poignée. K tira une troisième fois et le cadenas céda permettant l'accès au manoir. Tohma ouvrit la porte.

C'était encore un salon mais il était plus luxueux et plus meublé. Seguchi découvrit une personne assis au centre de la pièce tenant au creux de ses mains une petite boite à musique qui jouait inlassablement le même morceau. Cette boite l'intriguait par sa musique. Aussitôt après avoir écoutés les premières notes, il reconnut le morceau qu'il avait joué au Petit Chat. Cette mélodie n'était donc pas étrangère à cette affaire : non, elle était même la clé de cette affaire. Donc, le ravisseur de Suguru avait un lien explicite ou implicite avec Seguchi mais le président de NG n'avait pas encore cernée les intentions ou plutôt il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avança prudemment et il se retrouva à en face de cette personne qui était son cousin. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Seguchi se releva et découvrit Suguru assis en face de lui. Tohma souriait et prit son cousin dans ses bras. Fujisaki se laissa faire comme s'il était une poupée.

Seguchi… Tohma…

Oui c'est moi, Suguru, déclara Tohma, heureux de retrouver en un seul morceau son cousin. **Partons d'ici. **

Non… j'ai oublié quelque chose… je ne peux pas partir tant que je l'aurais pas…

Suguru, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices ! Sortons d'ici avant que ton ravisseur nous trouve !

Non… je reste ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas…

Su… bon d'accord… qu'est-ce que tu as perdu et où ?

Ma partition, elle est à coté…

Seguchi se retourna, montrant ainsi son dos à Suguru. Ce dos, Fujisaki le détestait et s'enrageait de le voir à nouveau alors que Tohma lui avait fait la promesse de ne plus le montrer. Mais il se calma en se serrant contre Seguchi. Tohma ressentit un certain malaise mais la présence de Suguru le lui fit oublier. Ils sortirent ensemble pour aller dans la pièce à coté. Suguru montra le meuble où elle était cachée la partition. Sans se douter de rien, Tohma avança vers le meuble mais il s'arrêta en voyant que c'était un trompe-œil. Mais c'était trop tard, un miroir s'abattait entre lui et Suguru, les séparant une nouvelle fois. Seguchi tapait contre cette vitre pour essayer de sortir. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. La salle était en train de se transformer : les murs de la pièce devinrent blancs avant d'être recouvert d'images relatant du passé sombre de Tohma. Suguru regarda autour de lui et regarda avec attention les images alors que Tohma luttait contre ses forces noires de son passé. Ces cris et ses appels n'atteignaient nullement Suguru qui continua à regarder ses images. Il se laissa glisser sur la baie vitrée, impuissant devant ce spectacle. Il voulait oublier, ce passé qui le rongeait, ce passé qu'il voulait cacher à Suguru, ce passé qui le consumait depuis son entrée dans ce manoir, ce passé qui lui appartenait, ce passé qui ne pouvait être détruit.

Arrêtez… ne lui montrez pas ! NE LUI MONTREZ PAS !! cria Tohma Seguchi, plongé dans le désespoir. **Arrêtez !**

K défonçait la porte d'entrée et commença à retrouver son poulain. Sakano était effrayé par l'atmosphère de la maison qui lui rappela un jeu de survival horror. Hiro remarqua que quelque chose clochait. En fait, Takima avait indiqué une mauvaise maison pour les deux compères. Profitant de la peur de Sakano, le jeune homme lui fit peur avec une lampe torche et une grimace affreuse. Le producteur s'évanouit encore une fois et Hiro prit la fuite en espérant avoir suffisamment retardé K.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous mais c'est mieux ainsi. Vous pouvez chercher autant que vous voudrez : vous ne trouverez rien. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse éviter le pire à Tohma... pensa Hiro en se dirigeant vers la véritable maison. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

Suguru se tourna vers Tohma qui était désemparé. Le jeune cousin connaissait alors la véritable nature de Seguchi : lui qui le prenait pour un homme bien parfait, il 'n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon avait profité. Sa réputation, sa carrière, son nom venait d'elle, de cette femme qu'il avait vue en photo quand il était enfermé. En revoyant les images, Suguru n'éprouvait que du dégout envers lui. Quant à Tohma, il baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Suguru apprenne comme ça son passé mais maintenant, il avait compris tout se passait depuis l'enlèvement de Suguru. Le puzzle commençait à se constituer…

Alors quand me donnerez-vous votre main droite, Tohma Seguchi ?

Rin, fit Suguru surpris de le voir apparaître derrière Tohma. **Mais comment es-tu rentré ?**

Tohma se retourna et vit enfin le visage du ravisseur de son cousin. A le voir, il ne semblait n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année. A le voir, il ne semblait n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année. Pourtant son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, quand il vit clairement son visage, Tohma se leva.

Rin c'est ton nom ou bien Michiro ? demanda Tohma qui tenait son bras droit amoché. 

Pour vous c'est Michiro, monsieur Seguchi ou devrais-je dire le petit prince de la scène… voter manège au petit chat ne m'a nullement dupé. Vous êtes toujours un violoniste de talent mais vous l'avez volé à quelqu'un qui m'était chère…

Alors c'est vous qui m'avez pris mon cousin ? fit Tohma. **Pourquoi souhaitez-vous ma main droite ? Elle ne vous servira à rien. **

Peut-être mais vous avez contracté un mariage avec elle et il est de mon devoir que vous prenez vos responsabilités, assassin…

C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai tué personne au cours de ma vie. A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que j'ai poussé cette personne que je ne connais même pas au suicide…

Pourtant vous entretenez une liaison avec elle. Vous vous aimez et vous lui avez promis le mariage mais à cause de cette femme, Mika Uesugi, elle a eu le cœur brisé qu'elle est partie en prononçant votre nom… jamais je ne vous pardonnerai d'avoir causé la mort de celle qui vous a sorti de ce tunnel sombre…

Tohma ne comprenait pas du tout ce que ce jeune homme lui disait. Mais il savait qu'il connaissait son passé et cela était mauvais signe. Suguru avança vers la baie vitrée et se colla au même niveau que le dos de Seguchi. Il fredonnait un air familier à Tohma. Il se retourna et vit un regard rempli de vantardise et machiavélique. Habillé comme un petit lord aux airs faussement gothique, Suguru souriait à Seguchi : on aurait dit une autre personne comme si les mauvais gènes de Seguchi s'étaient réveillés.

Tohma, c'est vraiment une belle mélodie que tu avais composé pour elle… déclara Suguru. Elle devait être douce, généreuse, fragile, belle : c'est bien l'image que je m'étais faite d'elle. Je comprends que tu sois devenu amoureux d'elle mais de la à la tuer…

Non, répondit Seguchi. **Il est vrai que j'ai composé moi-même cette mélodie mais je n'ai pas tuée la violoniste de talent qu'elle était. **

Pourtant, d'après Rin, tu étais amoureuse d'elle et il se peut très bien que tu aies eu peur d'elle car elle avait plus de talent que toi… après tout, si elle était encore là, elle serait la présidente de NG à ta place.

La voix de Suguru glaça le sang de Seguchi. Depuis quand il pouvait lui parler ainsi ? Cela donnait des frissons dans le dos. Le blond ferma les yeux et planqua sa main gauche sur le miroir. Il les rouvrit avec un air plus confiant.

Michiro vous vous trompez sur la véritable cause de sa mort. Je ne sais pas en quoi ma relation avec Mika l'a poussé à ce suicide mais je suis convaincu que cela n'a rien à voir.

Taisez-vous ! Hikaru ne parlait que de vous et il n'y avait que vous qui puissiez la pousse à se suicider. Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens ma revanche car vous allez mourir ici dans la même pièce où elle est morte.

Hikaru…, fit Tohma. **Est-ce que ce serait par hasard… ? **

Oui cette fille que vous appellerez, était votre amante avant l'arrivée de cette Mika que vous avez épousé. Vous l'avez abandonné et je vais faire en sorte que vous la rejoignez ! J'entends Hikaru qui pleure et vous demande à ses cotés.

Rin… fit Suguru surpris par les propos de son ravisseur. **Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas… **

Michiro, je ne sais pas encore véritablement qui vous êtes mais j'ai compris tes intentions. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais cédé mais comme Suguru me gêne un peu, je ferais ce que vous voudrez si j'ai la certitude que mon cousin n'assistera pas au spectacle auquel je vais devoir jouer.

Requête acceptée, de toute façon, j'aime trop Suguru pour lui infliger ce spectacle et puis, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité à présent que je vous ai.

Finalement, quoique je fasse, je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de ce passé… ma vie contre la liberté de Suguru, c'était le contrat, non ?

Oui, vous avez bien compris, Seguchi. Si vous voulez bien retirer vos gants...

Seguchi enleva son gant droit et un rideau rouge s'abattait sur le miroir du coté de Seguchi pour empêcher Suguru devoir quelque chose. Fujisaki comprit qu'il avait amené son cousin dans une fâcheuse situation. Il était évident que le fait d'avoir amené Seguchi à revivre la part sombre de son passé l'ait poussé à se conduire ainsi. Tout ce que Suguru avait réussi à faire c'était d'éloigner encore plus Seguchi de lui. Il n'ait pas réalisé qu'il était venu là pour lui. Comprenant son erreur, Suguru frappa sur la baie vitrée pour arrêter toute cette comédie. Rin et Tohma entendit ses coups.

S'il vous plait, Michiro, faites le taire… je ne veux pas le savoir près de moi quand cela arrivera…

Moi aussi, je vais faire en sorte qu'on n'entende plus ses cris…

Mais qu'est-ce que… ? fit Suguru et voyant le sol s'illuminer. 

Je suis désolé Suguru mais j'aurais aimé que tu apprennes autrement mon passé. J'habitais exactement ici quand j'étais une jeune enfant. Cette femme dont j'avais vu le portrait plu tôt était la maitresse de maison mais aussi une de mes tantes. mais des circonstances atténuantes m'ont fait que je devais quitter ce lieu, travailler dans ce café et me vendre pour subvenir à mes besoins… un jour, mon talent fut remarqué et je me suis sorti. J'ai fait un concert avec ADS : cette rencontre a fait naitre Nittle Grasper. Puis Hiro est arrivé et nous avons vite sympathisé. Nous avons fait ensemble de nombreuses rencontres de fans. Même si j'ai connu effectivement connu une Hikaru dans ma vie,… et selon la description de Michiro, mon Hikaru et la sienne coïncident alors je suis en partie responsable même indirectement…pardonne-moi Suguru de t'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ta présence car je détruis tout ce que j'ai de plus cher… j'ai brisé la vie de Mika en aimant son frère, j'ai brisé Eiri en lui présentant Kitazawa, j'ai brisé Hikaru car j'étais son professeur, je t'ai brisé depuis notre première rencontre… tout le monde, pardon…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vite, au bloc opératoire ! déclara le docteur qui courrait vers la salle d'urgence en compagnie de ses infirmières. 

Hiro retenait Suguru pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas son cousin allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Le corps de Seguchi comportait de nombreux hématomes et de blessures graves sur tous ses membres. Il respirait à l'aide d'un masque à oxygène et tremblait de tout son corps meurtri. On lui apporté les premiers soins mais cela n'avait en rien amélioré son état. La porte battante, se refermant derrière eux : la lumière rouge s'alluma. Ket Sakano arrivèrent derrière Suguru et Hiro. Fujisaki se sortit d l'étreinte de Takima et posa ses mains sur La porte fermée. Il serra ses poings et se laissa glisser car ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il baissa la tête et son corps se mit à trembler.

C'est de ma faute… c'est de ma faute si Tohma est dans cet état… c'est de ma faute !!! cria Suguru en pleurs. **Je n'aurais jamais du accepter la proposition de Rin… ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas craqué… **

Fujisaki, fit Sakano en s'approchant pour consoler le pauvre pianiste. **Vous n'êtes pas responsable. **

Bien sûr que si ! répondit Suguru en se retournant. **J'aurais du faire attention dès la première fois, 'j'aurais du résister à la pression, j'aurais du être là, non, j'étais là quand cela s'était passé ! je pouvais intervenir pour empêcher cela… mais au lieu de ça, j'ai… j'ai laissé Tohma entre ses mains… déclara Suguru en s'écroulant. Je suis un monstre, un démon qui a vendu son cousin par amusement… alors que lui ne pensait qu'à me sauver, moi je l'ai envoyé se faire tuer…**

Hiro ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle, sortit de l'hôpital. Il prit son collier dans sa main droite et ouvrit son pendentif. Il contenait une photo des deux personnes qui lui étaient chères à son cœur : sur le coté gauche, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et sur le coté droit, un jeune homme blond. C'tait Hikaru et Tohma. Il referma rapidement le pendentif avant de le serrer dans son poing.

Hikaru, Tohma, comment puis-je me faire pardonner à vos yeux ? Vous que j'aime encore maintenant, je ne vous ai apporté que des souffrances. Hikaru, si j'avais su que cela se passerait ainsi, je ne l'aurai pas fait… **Michiro s'en est pris à la mauvaise personne… c'est moi le responsable du suicide d'Hikaru…**

OoOoOoOoO

C'était parfait comme toujours, Taki-san ! Tu es fin prêt pour la première partie de Nittle Grasper.

Nittle Grasper ? fit le jeune chanteur. **Ce n'est pas ADS ? **

T'es pas au courant ? fit le manager de Takima. **ADS a engagé le jeune violoniste Tohma Seguchi aux claviers. C'est un pro de la musique et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, sa cote de popularité dépasse largement celle de Ryuichi Sakuma, le leader du groupe. **

Tohma Seguchi, c'était un violoniste classique lui ?

Si mais ADS l'a voulu pour donner un son plus épuré. Si tu veux les voir, ils ont en train de rencontrer leurs fans.

Mouais j'ai envie de les voir…

Takima sortit de a salle d'enregistrement et alla rejoindre les Grasper pour les taquiner un instant. Mais devant la salle réservée, il vit Noriko et Ryuichi collé à la porte comme pour se faire discret. Intrigué, il signalait sa présence aux membres d'ADS et regarda par le trou de la serrure ce qu'il se passait. Il vit un homme blond discuter avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sous le poids des trois personnes. Takima était écrasé par Noriko et Ryuichi mais son regard se posa sur le couple, surpris de les voir. C'était ce jour où il fit la connaissance à la fois de Tohma Seguchi et d'Hikaru. Et ce fut le coup de foudre.

En effet, depuis ce jour, Hikaru fut invité à toutes les grandes présentations de Nittle Grasper et de Hiro. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble à se taquiner, à se chercher, à s'amuser ensemble. Puis un jour, Takima fit le grand saut en demandant à Hikaru de sortir avec lui ; comme il le pensait sa réponse était positive car ils avaient de bons sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Elle évoluait dans le monde de la musique. Elle travaillait dur avec son professeur Tohma Seguchi, qui lui avait écrit une composition pour remercier son soutien. Dans cette musique, il y mettait tout son cœur et cette mélodie fut récompensée aux victoires de la musique classique.

Malheureusement, Hiro était en concert à ce moment-là et ne pouvant pas assister à la cérémonie, il avait demandé à Tohma de l'accompagner à sa place. Mais à partir de ce jour leurs relations se dégradèrent : Hiro considérait Tohma comme un rival pour le cœur d'Hikaru. En effet, dès qu'Hiro retrouva sa petite amie, elle riait, toujours en compagnie de Seguchi. Même si elle lui disait qu'ils étaient purement amis, cette relation ne plaisait à Takima que dès qu'il pouvait, il cherchait à rabaisser Tohma par son passé des plus désastreux, des défis ou des farces dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans.

La carrière d'Hikaru était lancée et elle devait partir aux Etats-Unis. Hiro était arrivé trop tard pour lui faire ses adieux. Tohma lui tendit un bijou que Hikaru aurait voulu lui offrir en mains propres avant son départ. Il le prit violemment et se dépêcha de sortir pour ne plus voir la face d'hypocrite de Seguchi. Car sans le vouloir, il affichait une défaite complète de sa relation avec Hikaru.

OoOoOoOoO

Michiro allumait la lumière dans une pièce et s'assoit sur le canapé. Devant lui, il y avait une table basse sur lequel était posé un journal intime. Il le prit et chercha les dernières pages. Dès qu'il les trouva, Il s'installa confortement.

****

Ma rencontre avec Tohma a marqué un bouleversement dans ma vie. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois jouer dans un café nommé « le Petit chat » qu'il continue encore à donner de bonnes représentations. J'ai discuté beaucoup avec lui que je lui ai demandé d'être mon professeur. J'ai assisté à toutes ses représentations. Cet homme, il me fascine. Il dégage une aura que je ne saurais décrire. Certes, je ne sais presque rien de lui mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il a un tel charisme qu'un jour, on est venu le chercher pour faire la partie d'un concert d'ADS. Ce groupe était assez connu mais il manquait quelque chose : ça se sent. Heureusement qu'il est arrivé. Tohma a sorti le vrai potentiel d'ADS. Et depuis, il travaille en tant que compositeur de NG. J'ai pu obtenir aujourd'hui un entretien spécial avec lui. Comme je suis contente qu'il se soit souvenu de moi. Il m'a invité au sein d'AS. Nous avons discuté longuement comme deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. Oui, plus qu'un professeur, c'est un véritable ami. J'allais aborder la question sur Nittle Grasper quand nous voyons la porte s'ouvrir et trois personnes s'écrouler sur le sol comme s'ils avaient épiés notre conversation.

Tohma me les a présentés comme ses amis. Je les trouvais au premier abord, très sympathique. Et j'avais raison, nous sommes resté ensemble le plus souvent que possible. Côtoyer ses gens m'a fait entrer dans le monde de la vraie musique. Je me sens perdue mais heureusement que mes amis, surtout Tohma était là pour m'aider. D'ailleurs c'est à lui que je lui dois tout : il m'a composé cette mélodie qui m'a fait gagner une victoire à la musique. Je voulais immortaliser cet événement avec lui seulement car c'est l'homme qui a changé ma vie. J'aurais aimé qu'Hiro assiste aussi mais il est si occupé. Dès que nous étions tous ensembles à des gardens party, ma tête supportait Hiro alors que mon cœur voulait que Seguchi gagne. C'est drôle non ?enfin, j'étais malheureuse quand j'ai su qu'il fallait partir aux Etats-Unis pour ma carrière. Heureusement Tohma était là pour me soutenir : d'ailleurs avant mon départ aux Etats-Unis, il 'ma confié une bonne nouvelle : des fiançailles ! à cette idée, j'étais sure de ne pas être triste. C'était avec un cœur plus léger que je partis. Mais c'était une vraie galère. Mais cette idée de fiançailles était là pour me remonter à bloc.

Mais aujourd'hui tout s'écroule. Mes rêves, mon espoir d'être avec lui, je l'ai entendu… je suis si triste que je voulais lui demander des explications. J'ai composé le numéro de Tohma mais c'était une fille qui me répondait. J'ai vite compris que si tout le monde avait changé, moi, je ne suis restée que la même. Une fille naïve, croyant encore au prince charmant. Mes problèmes, j'en ai mais je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour lui… je voulais le dire à Tohma mais Seguchi a certainement mieux à faire que d'écouter les plaintes d'une gamine comme moi… ce 'n'était qu'une illusion de croire que je vivrais heureuse avec lui… je lui avais dit que ma droite était la chose la plus importante pour moi et qu'il en était de même pour lui car sans elle, il n'était rien… il avait raison… tout ce qu'il faisait c'était avec sa main droite ! c'est sa vie… et il avait la mienne car je lui ai offerte… non, je ne veux pas croire qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi… mais il m'a rejetée.. je 'n'ai plus la force de vivre... je lui ai tout donné… je ne sais plus quoi faire... Seguchi, je vous demande pardon… je ne suis pas digne de vous mais c'est à vous que je vous dédie mes derniers mots… vous qui me fascinez, vous qui 'n'avez pris sous votre aile, vous qui m'a montré la lumière… mon professeur, un ami qui a été peut-être bien plus que ça dans mon cœur… je vous aimais, Tohma, oui, je vous aimais…

Michiro referma le journal et se souvenait parfaitement du suicide de cette jeune fille : elle était dans ce manoir, dans cette chambre, allongée sur un lit se vidant de son sang tenant près de son cœur, ce journal et une vieille photo déchirée. Michiro avait appelé une ambulance et retira du corps d'Hikaru ces deux éléments. Cette photo était déchirée et le garçon pouvait voir distinctement Toma Seguchi enlacer la jeune fille souriante. Il lisait les derniers mots du journal.

C'est à cause de Tohma que tu es morte, je t'ai vengée en lui prenant sa main droite mais… il ne souffre pas encore assez pour me satisfaire… il nous a pris ce que nous avons de plus cher à notre cœur. Il a pris ta vie, j'ai pris la sienne en échange… mais il m'a privé de toi sous mes yeux, ce ne serait que justice que de lui prendre un être de son sang sous ses yeux… qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Hikaru, ma grande sœur ? Tu n'es pas en tort grande sœur, c'est lui… Je t'avais bien promis que je te vengerai de Tohma Seguchi…

OoOoOoO

C'est un peu tard pour se repentir Takima ! déclara K, en surprenant la confession d'Hiro sur le palier d'entrée. **D'après votre réaction, je crois que cous avez assisté à toute la scène. A votre place, je dirais sagement tout ce que j'ai vu et entend lors de cette soirée,** menaça K avec son révolver la tête de Takima. 

Et à quoi cela vous servirait ? Vous voulez venger Tohma n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hiro**. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ne vous en mêlez pas. Vous vous êtes approché de trop près, ne plongez pas davantage Tohma dans le désespoir. **

Comment ça ? Tohma n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre il va vite s'en remettre…ha ha ha, déclara K avec un grand sourire qui laissait entendre des rires triomphants. 

J'aimerais aussi confiant que vous, murmura Hiro Takima. _Tohma, Hikaru, je vous demande pardon…_

Hiro avait assisté à une partie du massacre et se sentit coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider Seguchi. Les cris résonnèrent encore dans sa tête, les images ne cessèrent de tourner en boucle. Etait-ce sa punition pour les avoir aimé ? Eux qui furent sa lumière…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Même si les médecins avaient confirmé un état stable pour Seguchi, Hiro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu dans ce manoir. Les cris de Tohma, l'expression de son corps agonisant, le sang qui coulait sur son visage…

Il avait entendu un grand cri en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée. Hiro défonçait la porte. Il chercha partout du regard une âme qui vivait avant de voir le sol le jeune Suguru, allongé comme s'il venait d'être abandonné là. Il se précipita à son chevet et le réveilla en lui tapotant la joue. Fujisaki fronça les yeux et les ouvrit. Hiro soupira de soulagement et demanda au petit pianiste ce qu'il s'était passé. Le pianiste ne montrait que le plafond avant de pleurer en demandant pardon. Takima laissa le cousin de Seguchi et reprit le chemin. En ouvrant la porte, il vit un jeune garçon entailler le bras de Seguchi. Michiro leva la tête et vit un intrus dans le manoir. Pris de panique, il sauta par la fenêtre. Hiro voulait aller à sa poursuite mais le sang qui coulait du bras droit de Tohma retenait son attention.

Le président de NG était allongé sur le sol. Son corps était couvert de coups et de bleus. Son bras droit saignait : il y avait deux grandes entailles. Une entaille ne semblait pas profonde qui faisait le tour de son avant bras et une entaille plus grande qui allait de son bras vers son poignet. Tohma semblait avoir souffert en silence car de sa lèvre inférieure coulait du sang. Hiro s'assit à son chevet et devint aphone devant le courage de Seguchi pour avoir subi de telles tortures sans avoir poussé un cri de douleur. Il vit les doigts de la main droite bouger. Tohma ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers Takima.

Hiro ? fit Tohma en voyant le jeune homme administré les premiers soins. 

Tohma, ne bouge pas ! Je vais appeler une ambulance. A te voir, on dirait que tu t'es laissé faire… toi qui es du genre à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds….

Hikaru….

Ce fut le dernier mot de Seguchi avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Suguru entra à son tour dans la pièce et vit le visage couvert de coups de son cousin. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il sentit la culpabilité ; les larmes monter aux yeux, le souffle se couper… il avança tremblant de voir de plus près l'atrocité de son crime. Il vit ses bras amoché et entaillés, saignants… il tomba à genoux en pleurant.

Pardon… pardon Tohma…

Hiro descendait un autre verre d'alcool. Tout cela était arrivé à cause de lui : s'il s'était mieux comporté avec Hikaru, Tohma n'aurait pas à subir ces tortures physiques. Il avait bien vu que son bras droit était sévèrement amoché. Il continua à boire son verre tendis qu'il réfléchissait à la vie d'un pianiste qui n'a plus sa main droite. Ce serait pire que l'enfer et Hiro le savait bien.

Quand Tohma avait annoncé son mariage avec Mika à une soirée d'AS, Hiro avait e du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Cela le perturbait si profondément qu'il était devenu aphone pendant plus d'un an. Bien entendu, il avait quitté en douce AS et n'avait informé personne pas même Tohma Seguchi devenu entretemps le successeur d'AS, rebaptisé par NG lorsqu'il prit la tête de l'entreprise. Takima suivait dans l'ombre l'évolution de Tohma Seguchi et de Nittle Grasper. Il avait affiché un sourire quand il apprit que Grasper revivait à nouveau après trois ans d'absence. Il voulait les appeler pour les féliciter mais de quel droit pouvait-il jouir auprès de NG, lui qui les avait quittés sans leur donner une nouvelle ?

Soudain Takima fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait. La sonnerie qui était un hit de Nittle Grasper signifiait que c'était Tohma qui l'appelait. Mais c'était bizarre car le blond se trouvait à l'hôpital presque incapable de bouger le moindre muscle de ses doigts. Etait-ce quelqu'un de sa famille ? En l'occurrence, Hiro pensait à Mika mais en écoutant la voix de son correspondant il comprit que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, allo.

Monsieur Takima… je suis Suguru Fujisaki… hésita le garçon.

Le cousin de Seguchi ? Qui t'a donné mon nom ? Ça doit être ton manager la grande blondasse, sait pas tenir sa gueule lui, déclara Hiro saoul**. **

K ? Oui, c'est lui. Je voulais vous dire…

Si c'est pour me présenter des excuses, je ne les accepte pas, coupa net Takima, en colère**. Écoute, je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles mais tu fais fausse route, mon petit gars ! Chais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton cousin et toi mais ce manque de confiance de l'un envers l'autre, ça me donne envie de vomir ! **

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? fit Suguru.

Je connais Tohma depuis un bon moment et il m'a confié que tu étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé et qu'il était prêt à tout pour te garder quitte à disparaître ! Bon j'avoue il était saoul quand il me l'a dit mais… reprit Hiro avec une voix des plus autoritaires.** Il était sincère. Si tu croyais que Tohma foutait rien de ses journées, tu te mets les doigts dans le… **

C'est bon j'ai compris… mais vous savez, Rin ne répétait sans cesse que Tohma ne faisait rien pour moi, que j'étais un jouet entre ses mains… plus il me les disait tendrement, plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais que c'était vrai…. commença Suguru avant de pleurer. **Je reconnais que j'avais tort mais les circonstances ont voulu que je doute du propre amour de mon cousin. **

T'as vraiment douté ou bien tu voulais te débarrasser de lui ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu m'a fais comprendre quand je t'ai retrouvé… ça se voyait dans tes yeux que tu voulais te débarrasser de lui. Avoue que ce serait plus facile la vie pour toi si Tohma disparaissait totalement. C'est vrai que tu es son ombre mais chaque ombre attend un faux mouvement de l'original pour pouvoir prendre sa place. Allez Suguru avoue que tu convoitais la place de Seguchi. Sinon tu ne te serais pas autant de mal pour le descendre aux enfers…

Non c'est faux ! Mensonges ! Vous mentez ! Jamais je n'aurai pu faire consciemment du mal à mon cousin… il est… il est…

Il est quoi ? Vais-y Suguru j'attends la suite… tu ne dis plus rien… j'ai donc raison… tu as voulu toi-même la chute de Tohma et tes fausses chaudes larmes ne changeront en rien mon opinion envers toi : tu 'n'es qu'un petit hypocrite, un sale gamin, une vraie tête à claque ! une dernière chose, ne me rappelle plus sur mon portable ! 

Attendez…_trop tard, il a raccroché…_

Fujisaki ne savait plu quoi faire : les paroles d'Hiro l'avaient troublé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser : voulait-il vraiment la chute de Tohma ? Il savait les intentions de Rin et malgré cela, il lui avait donné son accord. Par son « oui », il aurait vendu Tohma Seguchi mais dans quel but. Par vengeance ou bien… ? Suguru comprit enfin les mots de Takima : c'était pour sa propre gloire personnelle qu'il avait abandonné son cousin alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il ne savait pas aussi cruel, aussi insensible…. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant pour se rattraper ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie reprenait petit à petit à la NG. Pour des raisons de sécurité, K avait placé Suguru sous surveillance 24h/24. Le moindre fait et geste étaient enregistrés par une caméra spécialement cadrée sur lui. Ce nouveau système de télésurveillance permettrait aussi d'agresser les gens qui lui sont étrangers. Ainsi quand il allait quelque part, il se faisait toujours attraper par la sécurité du magasin pour avoir attaqué une jeune caissière. Le pianiste, fatigué par un système trop agressif, préférait se payer des gardes du corps que plutôt se reposer sur le dispositif de sécurité de K.

Un mois passa depuis le retour de Fujisaki et Hiro se décida à rendre une visite à Tohma Seguchi à l'hôpital. Depuis son entrée, les médecins ne l'autorisaient pas à sortir hors de sa chambre à cause de son bras droit. La cicatrisation prenait du temps et il ne pouvait que retrouver son usage total dans une période de quelques mois. Il avait demandé des nouvelles auprès de Sakano qui veillait depuis le premier jour à la santé de son patron. Depuis quelques jours, la guérison de celui-ci était presque terminée et i pourrait reprendre très bientôt une activité normale. Si physiquement, tout allait pour le mieux, Takima s'inquiétait pour ses blessures affectives. En effet, il ne semblait pas être au courant de la mort d'Hikaru et encore moins des circonstances de sa mort. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre mais personne ne répondit. Il toqua à nouveau mais toujours personne. Il toqua une troisième fois avant d'entrer et il découvrit ce qu'il avait craint pour Seguchi était arrivé. Le téléphone de Takima sonna. Il décrocha et entendit la voix de Sakano à 'l'autre bout du fil.

**Monsieur Takima. C'est affreux ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible !** déclara Sakano affolé par la situation.

**C'est le petit Seguchi qui vous met dans cet état ?**

**Oui,** répondit le producteur**. Pourtant avec ce que nous… **

Les gardes ne suffissent pas à arrêter un Seguchi et vous le savez très bien. Une chose aussi, Tohma a disparu de l'hôpital !

Quoi ? Lui aussi ?

Comment ça ? Soyez plus clair !

Eh bien, Suguru Fujisaki, le cousin de Seguchi a lui aussi disparu de nos propres locaux !

COMMENT ? _Est-ce que Michiro…_ Tsss… une vraie plaie ces deux là… bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon coté. Je vous rappelle plus tard. _Suguru, Tohma mais qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ?!_

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

Résumé : Suguru s'est fait kidnappé par un mystéieux jeune homme. celui-ci se présente à lui en tant que Rin, un homme qui se cherche à venger Seguchi Tohma par l'intermédiaire de son cousin. en dépit des apparences, le président de NG travaille à la recherche de son cousin. seulement Suguru s'est laisse peu à peu convaincre par Rin alors que Tohma se rapproche de son but...

* * *

Rin s'était assoupi quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il était assis sur un siège rouge et souriait à la vue de Suguru qui semblait s'être introduit chez lui sans autorisation. Suguru Fujisaki n'avait toujours pas digéré sn impuissance lorsqu'il était près de Tohma souffrant en silence de son agonie.

Le petit pianiste avait profité d'une journée particulière pour rendre des comptes à Rin. Exceptionnellement, il finissait le lycée plus tôt que d'habitude. Depuis un mois, il recueillait avec l'aide involontaire de K sur Rin pour comprendre la situation. Mais même le passé d'un agresseur ne lui donnait en aucun cas le droit de se venger aussi sauvagement. Suguru était en colère, presque en phase de devenir un berserker, prêt à tuer sans le moindre remord. Sa conscience le retenait encore mais il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Rin souriait avec ce sourire qui avait convaincu Fujisaki de le rejoindre à sa vengeance personnelle. Dès leur première rencontre, il trouvait Suguru beau mais en uniforme scolaire, il l'était encore plus. Difficile de le reconnaître avec ses lunettes carrées aux bords verdâtres. Sa cravate rouge sied parfaitement avec sa veste d'un beige éclatant et de son pantalon marron foncé. On voyait bien qu'il étudiait dans un établissement privée. Mais cela n'étonnait guère Rin qui applaudissait le lycéen pour avoir eu le cran de venir chez lui.

**Bienvenue Suguru. Si tu m'avais prévenu de ta visite, j'aurais fait un peu le ménage pour t'accueillir,** déclara le jeune homme en se levant. **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais je pense qu'un jus de fruit devrait te plaire.**

**Je suis là pour te tuer…** déclara Suguru, les yeux pleins de hargne.

**Me tuer ? Laisse-moi rire, tu es plus pur que Seguchi. Jamais tu ne ferias de mal à quelqu'un au point de le tuer. Tu es trop gentil pour ça, **réfuta Rin en prenant le visage du pianiste entre ses mains.

**Ne me touche pas, Rin !** fit Fujisaki en sortant un couteau de sa veste.

Rin se blessa au pouce et lécha sa petite blessure. Il regarda les yeux de Fujisaki qui ne semblait pas plaisanter sur son intention de le tuer. Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant pour lui. Suguru ne le quittai pas des yeux. Sa colère était montée en flèche depuis qu'il avait blessé son agresseur.

**Tu vas payer pour toutes les souffrances que tu as infligées à mon cousin.**

**Ça, j'en doute, petit. Viens, approche si tu as le cran…**

Le claviériste ne refuserait pas son invitation pour rien au monde mais il ignorait que son adversaire était un professionnel dans l'art du combat. A peine arrivé à son niveau que Rin se décala un peu sur la gauche, tout en laissant traîner son pied au sol pour faire trébucher Suguru. Il se retrouva maintenant derrière lui et prit son bras droit. Maitrisant le pianiste, il lui tordit son bras pour lui faire lâcher son arme.

B**ien essayé mais tu es beaucoup trop lent ! Porter une arme est une chose mais savoir l'utiliser en est une autre, **murmura-t-il à son oreille. **Que tu sens bon… ça me rappelle notre première fois ensemble. Que dirais-tu si nous recommençons ? **suggéra Rin avec une voix des plus froides.

**Lâche-moi ! Les circonstances ont changé ! Je ne suis plus le garçon que tu as emprisonné pendant quatre mois ! Je… ouh…** fit Suguru en sentant sa tête partir en arrière.

**Oh vraiment ? Nous allons bientôt vérifier cela…**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non… non… arrête !! Ah !!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le vent soufflait au cimetière emportant avec lui les pétales des fleurs fraîches. Tohma portait dans ses bras un bouquet d'orchidées qu'il avait acheté au fleuriste du cimetière. Elles sentaient aussi bons que le parfum d'Hikaru. Pendant le trajet, il sentit la nostalgie prendre le contrôle de la raison. Même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il se sentait coupable pour la mort de la jeune fille. Seguchi versa une larme.

Ryuichi enregistrait la nouvelle chanson des Grasper. Même si les deux membres n'étaient pas là, il devait travailler par respect au travail de Seguchi. Avant de se rendre « inutile » au groupe, il avait composé toutes les mélodies de leur futur album. Cette chanson qu'il enregistrait, il la dédiait à son meilleur ami. Il avait fait une composition exceptionnelle qui laissait transparaître ses sentiments et il devait faire honneur à cette musique. La gorge sèche, il demanda une pause. Son visage était complètement en sueur. Son manager lui tendit une serviette ainsi qu'une boisson fraîche. Il ouvrit sa cannette et but d'une seule traite l'eau rafraichissante. Il s'essuya le visage tout en consultant sa messagerie dans un salon privé. « Vous avez un nouveau message. », ceci intriguait Ryuichi car peu de personnes connaissaient son numéro personnel. Il ouvrit le fichier. Quelques instants après, l'équipe le rappela pour le travail mais Sakuma n'y était plus. Il ne restait que sa canette vide et sa serviette.

Noriko jouait du clavecin pour passer le temps. Elle avait terminé les arrangements pour la chanson du jour. Quand elle avait raté un accord, elle regardait sa main droite comme si elle était coupable. Mais maintenant, elle enviait ses mains. Ses mains qui lui permettaient d'être une claviériste de talent. Son travail d'arrangeuse pour la musique, elle le devait à Tohma qui lui avait montré de nombreux styles musicaux. Sachant les blessures et les séquelles de celui-ci, Noriko se rendit compte de son bonheur. Elle se leva pour aller préparer le déjeuner quand elle entendit son ordinateur s'allumer. Elle se tourna vers cet appareil qui voulait l'avertir d'un nouveau mail. Elle ouvrit son courrier électronique. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, stupéfaite par le message. La jeune femme prit l'air à son balcon. C'était plutôt inattendu mais Noriko comprit que quelque chose de spécial se préparait. Elle prit sa veste et sortit de son appartement.

Sakano tenait une conférence de presse pour expliquer aux journalistes la pause de quatre mois de Bad Luck. Certains journalistes posaient la question d'un kidnapping possible ou bien d'une dispute entre les différents membres du groupe. Ils étaient dans le vrai : Suguru était bien porté disparu pendant ce temps mais le producteur ne devait en souffler aucun mot. Cela risquerait de nuire encore plus à l'image de Bad Luck mais aussi à l'entreprise, incapable de subvenir aux besoins de sécurité de ses employés. Le producteur leur proclamait une dispute entre les différents membres du groupe mais plus tard, la question sur l'avenir de Seguchi Tohma était posée. Certains demandaient si cela avait un lien avec l'affaire de Bad Luck ou bien si c'était les deux cousins qui étaient à l'origine de cette pause. En effet, ils avaient remarqué l'hospitalisation du président de la NG et ils n'avaient pas tardé à faire un lien avec Suguru. Sakano ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cette question.il allait satisfaire la curiosité des journalistes quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer sans sa poche. Il profitait d'un instant pour voir qui l'avait sonné. C'était un SMS qu'il avait reçu. Son regard avait changé et il mit rapidement fin à a conférence en sortant de la pièce dans la précipitation.

Hiro regarda l'objectif du photographe pour la maquette d'un magazine. Depuis sa démission d'AS, il s'tait reconverti dans le mannequinat. Son revenu était certes modeste mais cela le suffisait amplement. Il avait fait des économies quand il était chanteur à AS et avec les placements qu'il avait faits, peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de travailler pour gagner son pain. Quand il était à AS, il avait fait la connaissance de Ryuichi Sakuma, Noriko Ukai, Tohma Seguchi mais aussi de Hikaru. Cinq amis pour la vie, telle était la devise du groupe mais quand Hiro avait demandé à Hikaru de sortir avec lui, le groupe commençait à se disloquer mais l'arrivée de Mika avait brisé ses chaînes du groupe. Puis la mort d'Hikaru fit éclater le groupe en silence. Aujourd'hui, c'était Rin qui souhaite détruire les restes du groupe. Le photographe trouvait l'air d'Hiro très pensif. En effet, il 'l'était et son portable le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit le clapet et découvrit un message. Il fit une drôle de tête avant d'interrompre la séance. Il sortit en s'excusant de la pièce.

Mika profita de la belle journée pour se promener dans le centre ville. La jeune femme était encore sous le choc : la blessure de Tohma l'avait profondément marquée au point qu'elle n'osait plus sortir de la maison de peur de pleurer en public. Elle avait l'air d'une forte femme mais derrière ce masque se cachait une jeune femme sensible et triste. Seule, elle arpentait les rues de Tokyo à la recherche d'une source de consolation. Elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable : un nouveau message était arrivé. Elle fit le code d'accès pour le lire. Message incompréhensible pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit de l'autre coté de la rue une silhouette familière qui la regardait tristement. Elle vit son mari : même s'il portait des vêtements inhabituels pour lui, elle le reconnut. Tohma, son amour, celui qu'elle aimait, était de l'autre coté en train de la regarder comme pour se dire adieu… ce sentiment de perdre un être cher envahit Mika et se mit à courir pour le rejoindre. Mais la circulation avait repris à Tokyo et après l'avoir quitté un instant, elle ne le vit plus même pas aux alentours. Etait-ce une hallucination ? Il était vrai que Mika s'inquiétait pour son mari mais elle n'était pas encore folle au point de le voir ainsi. Elle 'n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi triste, même dans les yeux d'Eiri.

Devant la tombe d'Hikaru nettoyée par ses soins, Seguchi Tohma déposa son bouquet. Il pria devant la pierre tombale en lui présentant des excuses pour n'avoir pas su combien elle souffrait. Symboliquement, Tohma humidifia son index et son majeur gauche par ses lèvres avant de les déposer sur la pierre. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle maintenant. Il prit son portable et découvrit un nouveau message dans sa boîte. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Conscient de son choix, le blond ferma le clapet de son portable et sortit du cimetière.

OoOoOoOoO

**Vous me manquerez…. C'est le message que j'ai reçu sur mon ordinateur ! **déclara Noriko en ayant retrouvé Ryuichi, Sakano et Mika au parc municipal de Tokyo.

**J'ai reçu le même message sur mon portable. Qui nous l'a envoyé ?**

**Kumagoro ne sait pas mais on l'a reçu en même temps !** fit Sakuma en mordillant sa peluche. **Tohma san et Hiro ont reçu un aussi…**

**Comment peux-tu en être sur ?** demanda Mika tout en composant un message pour son mari. **Noriko nous a appelés pour qu'on se retrouve ici. Mais les deux autres sont absents.**

**Il me semble qu'il y a cinq ans, vous formiez un cercle d'amis, **remarqua Sakano en arrivant.

**Oui ! Hiro était notre vieux copain ! Mais il nous a manqué pendant trois ans !**

**Manquer… manquer…** réfléchissait Mika.

**Vous me manquerez… ça veut dire quoi ?**

**Ça c'est vrai que vous comprendrez mieux les choses en anglais. Disons littéralement, I will miss you**

**Ouin ouin ouin!!** pleura Ryuichi!! **Mais mais…. c'est triste !!**

**Sakano san! Vraiment vous avez le don de faire pleurer Ryuichi !!**

**Mais je n'ai rien mademoiselle Noriko… je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur Sakuma ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine.**

**Mais miss you était une chanson triste comme notre séparation…** pleura Sakuma dans les bras de sa peluche.

**Mais… miss you était pas votre dernier titre ? **demanda Mika comme si elle avait compris quelque chose.

**Non,** fit Noriko en agitant son index devant la jeune femme. **Notre dernier titre est butterfly qui devra sortir la semaine prochaine.**

**Ça je le sais bien puisque Tohma a travaillé comme un forçat ces derniers temps… mais votre dernier titre avant votre séparation ? Ce ne serait pas miss you ?**

Sakuma arrêta de mordiller l'oreille droite de sa peluche. Miss you était un titre qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier car il n'existait aucun live de ce titre. Jamais Nittle Grapser l'avait présenté à la télévision, ni même à un concert car Ryuichi SAkuma s'était toujours refusé d'entendre à nouveau la mélodie de ce titre. Ils ne l'avaient joué qu'une fois au studio d'enregistrement et ensuite la maison de disques avait pressé le single qui se vendit par centaines de milliers dans tout le pays. Il avait presque oublié les paroles mais la mélodie était restée… c'était une musique froide, à glacer le sang comme si c'était une musique dédiée à la mort. la technique était vraiment impressionnante que Tohma ne pourrait pas la reproduire une seconde fois. Même Noriko ne saurait pas retrouver l'essence de ce mouvement musical. Il se rappelait encore comment le blond la jouait. Il était comme possédé au point qu'il était impossible de le reconnaître. Ryuichi ne pouvait pas oublier l'unique fois où il l'avait joué.

Quand les doigts de Seguchi effleuraient les touches de piano, Ryuichi pensait à un slow ou à une ballade comme celle de Noriko. En effet, c'était elle qui composait les ballades d'ADS. Sakuma était content de l'entendre jouer une mélodie aussi douce. Le brun croyait qu'il avait une grande sensibilité mais en fait, cette musique était un rituel pour se libérer des chaînes qui le retenaient. Après une musique douce, le tempo changeait radicalement et l'atmosphère devenait lourde. Tout était transformé même Tohma qui semblait être possédé par le diable. Ryuichi le regardait jouer : 8 synthétiseurs l'entouraient et semblaient l'appeler pour que le jeune pianiste pose ses doigts sur leurs touches. Sakuma entendait un son assez répétitif qui fit changer Tohma de clavier. Il reconnut sa voix : dirigeait-elle Seguchi comme un pantin? Le voir ainsi mouvoir dans la pièce, la chanson qu'il avait écrite était effrayante comme si c'était le diable qui avait inspirée Nittle Grasper. Voyant comment Seguchi se tuait musicalement, Ryuichi entra dans la pièce pour arrêter son ami. En l'entendant, Tohma se retournant, tapant un clavier au hasard avant de s'écrouler au centre de la ronde des synthétiseurs. Sakuma le retenait et sentit tout de suite un malaise. En effet, les touches blanches étaient tachées de sang. Il regarda Tohma, souffrant de ses mains. En le voyant ainsi, il se promit d'arrêter dès que possible Nittle Grasper pour éviter de nouvelles souffrances à Seguchi Tohma. Une semaine plus tard, ils tournèrent un clip dans lequel la transparence de la mélodie apparaissait enfin : c'était une mélodie de la mort, du passé sombre de Tohma. Nittle Grasper avait eu du mal à tout boucler dans la journée car Sakuma avait mis son désaccord pour un quelconque plan des pianistes en train de jouer du synthé. Ce titre avait eu son heure de gloire mais c'était le dernier avant leur séparation. Sakuma ne pouvait pas oublier ce jour, ni même le lieu du tournage de Miss You. Soudain il eut un déclic dans sa tête et une larme coula sur son visage. Pendant que Noriko et Sakano se prenaient le chou, Mika alla vers Sakuma et remarqua ses larmes.

**Ryuichi, est-ce que ça va ? **demanda Mika inquiète.

**J'ai compris…** répondit Ryuichi.

**Compris quoi ? **fit Mika intriguée.

**Tohma san va… Ouin ouin !!** pleura à nouveau Sakuma.

Les nouveaux cris de pleurs alertèrent Ukai et Sakano. La jeune fille se demanda encore comment elle avait pu supporter cet homme qui se transformait quand il avait un micro dans les mains. Elle se dirigea vers son ami qui pleurait toujours. Elle ramassa la peluche rose et la tendit au jeune homme brun en l'agitant devant lui.

**Regarde, Ryuichi, Kumagoro est tout triste et il se demande ce qu'il te rend aussi triste.**

**Kumagoro s'inquiète pour moi ? Mais moi, je m'inquiète pour Tohma. J'ai beau lui dire de faire attention comme toi tu le fais avec moi, Kumagoro mais moi, Tohma il ne m'écoute pas. Même quand on est ensemble, je ne sais pas lui dire non. Parce qu'il me sourit tout le temps…même quand il se sent mal, il me sourit tout le temps…**

**Monsieur Sakuma…**

**POURQUOI ?** reprit Sakuma avec un air des plus sérieux. **Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours mon aide ? Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de nous envoyer un message comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on te rejoigne ou bien qu'on reste tranquille là sachant que tu es capable du pire ?! T'es rien qu'un con, Seguchi !**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hiro pénétra dans le manoir qui servait de refuge à Rin. Ce message qu'il avait reçu « vous me manquerez » signifiait en anglais « i will miss you » les deux derniers mots comportaient un sens capital car il s'agissait du dernier single de Nittle Grasper avant leur séparation. Et leur clip promotionnel avait été tournée dans ce même manoir où Tohma avait failli perdre l'usage de son bras droit. Le jeune homme arpentait les différents couloirs à la recherche d'une âme, vivant dans la demeure. Doucement, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest, dernier lieu qu'il avait visité il y avait plus de cinq ans. Même s'il faisait encore jour, une atmosphère lourde et morbide régnait en ces lieux en états de ruine. Il avait l'impression de profaner un lieu sacrée ou bien visiter en dehors des horaires d'ouverture un musée. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait la tenue pour un tel acte. Habillé de noir pour se fondre dans l'obscurité, Hiro avait aussi un manteau noir sui cachait une arme à feu.

En ouvrant une porte, il vit Tohma face à lui. Hiro étonnait de le retrouver aussi rapidement mais surtout dans une tenue qui ne correspondait pas au directeur. En effet, la plupart des gens voyaient Seguchi avec de jolis habits colorés et très stricts. A ce moment, il le voyait habillé comme à l'époque où il n'était simplement un artiste du café. Tohma portait un gilet en cuir noir et un T-shirt sans manche blanc sur lequel apparaissait des bijoux profanes. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes aussi de cuir noir qui les moulait. Ses mains étaient habillées par des gants laissant voir son bandage. La présence de Takima intriguait Seguchi qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir de si tôt.

**Hiro ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répondit Hiro avec un regard noir. Tu te rends compte que tu t'es enfui de l'hôpital ?! Ton bras n'est même pas encore guéri ! Tu veux vraiment perdre l'usage de ton bras droit ?**

**Non mais…**fit Tohma qui avait détourné son visage de Takima.

**Mais quoi ?**

**Je m'inquiète pour mon cousin et je ne pouvais plus tenir en place dans mon lit à l'hôpital que…et puis d'abord, pourquoi je devrais me justifier devant toi ?! Si je suis dans cette galère c'est de ta faute !**

**Pardon ?**

**C'est toi qui as rompu de manière indélicate avec Hikaru que maintenant son frère Michiro, jette sa vengeance sur moi sous prétexte que nous étions de bons amis ! Déjà à l'époque où nous étions tous les cinq, votre relation était ambiguë que je ne savais pas si tu l'aimais vraiment ! On aurait dit que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre et que tu cherchais à l'atteindre à travers elle.**

**Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis,** avoua Hiro, gêné de voir que Seguchi avait raison sur toute la ligne.

**Tu l'admets ? Et qui tu cherchais à … non…** Tohma comprit enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. **Ne me dis pas que tu, enfin,… je n'arrive pas y croire, **déclara Tohma surpris par cette nouvelle. **Non, c'est encore une de tes blagues Hiro, tu ne peux pas être sérieux…Hiro…**

**Comme toujours, tu es vraiment intelligent,** déclara Takima.** Tu as bien compris, je suis fou de toi et ce, depuis notre première rencontre. Je suis tellement dingue de toi que je… je veux que tu m'appartiennes…**

**QUOI ? Attends Hiro… Hiro ?! Ah…**

Sur ces paroles, Takima plaqua sur le lit Seguchi qui se débattait comme il le pouvait. Hiro l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tohma étouffait à ce baiser imposant, ses anciens souvenirs refirent surface. D'anciennes bride de sa vie précédente avant d'être le pianiste reconnue dans le monde. Douleur, abnégation, honte, voilà les ressentiments qui le liaient à ce café où il aurait aimé ne jamais mettre les pieds. Artiste en début de soirée, compagnon de table pour la moitié et pour finir dans le pire des cas en tant que garçon de joie. Rare étaient les soirées où il ne passait pas à la troisième étape. Chacun de ses clients et clientes étaient fascinés par son visage angélique et ses cheveux blond d'argent. Il était un véritable ange qui avait été abandonné en enfer. Chaque soir, il buvait des verres d'alcool pour tenir compagnie aux clients du café sans pour autant faire une proposition au lit. Seguchi avait passé une adolescence difficile entre la musique, l'alcool et le sexe. Il lui avait été difficile de sortir de ce trou : il la devait à Hikaru mais aussi à Hiro qui ne connaissait pas encore à l'époque qui lui avait présenté au producteur d'ADS. Il lui avait été reconnaissant mais il semble aujourd'hui que celui-ci vienne chercher sa récompense. Takima arracha le gilet noir de Seguchi qui se retrouvait torse nu. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux de Tohma qui était projeté dans son passé. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard. Hiro regarda cette peau blanche et lisse qui l'attirait de plus en plus mais les larmes de Tohma l'arrêtèrent. Un silence régnait dans la chambre. Hiro ne savait plus où il en était. Malgré le peu de résistance que Seguchi manifestait, Hiro resta immobile, hésitant à aller plus loin. Ne supportant plus cette attente, Tohma rompit le silence.

**Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est bien moi que tu veux ? Alors pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ?**

**Tohma…**

**Je t'en prie Hiro, ne me fais plus souffrir davantage… si tu veux me violer, vas-y… après tout, je suis un garçon de joie, …Avant même d'être le directeur de NG, un membre de Grasper, je … même toi, tu me considères comme un jouet sexuel…je ne suis pas un être humain pour toi… je ne suis juste qu'un jouet qui te plait…un jouet qu'il n'a pas encore testé et qu'il se languit d'y toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il brise…**

**…**

**Ton silence me donne raison. Alors je t'en prie, Hiro, si tu as un peu encore de compassion pour moi, fais-en sorte que je ne sente rien… fais de moi un objet, une poupée sans âme…**

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

Résumé : Suguru s'est fait kidnappé par un mystéieux jeune homme. celui-ci se présente à lui en tant que Rin, un homme qui se cherche à venger Seguchi Tohma par l'intermédiaire de son cousin. en dépit des apparences, le président de NG travaille à la recherche de son cousin. seulement Suguru s'est laisse peu à peu convaincre par Rin alors que Tohma se rapproche de son but...

* * *

Suguru était enfermé dans une pièce. Il fronça les yeux et se réveilla doucement. Il entendit une drôle mélodie. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un écran de télévision allumée. Un morceau de piano était diffusé. Le jeune pianiste se leva et découvrit qu'il portait des habits différents de son uniforme scolaire. Il pouvait entrevoir son reflet à travers l'écran. Il se découvrit dans une tenue très gothique.

Il avait un T shirt noir : ses mains étaient couvertes d'un noir très sombre. Il avait une mèche de couleur sur son coté droit et portait autour de son cou, deux colliers en argents dont le pendentif profanait les préceptes de l'église. Ses poignets étaient ornés de bracelets aux pointes d'argent. Il se leva et se mit plus près de la télé pour voir l'image. C'était un concert des Grasper mais pas n'importe lequel : le premier et la vidéo tournait sur le solo au piano de Tohma Seguchi.

Le cousin de Seguchi regardait attentivement cette vidéo. Il était aussi jeune qu'aujourd'hui et son jeu se reconnaissait bien. Sa mélodie était mélancolique mais elle dégageait un certain envoutement. Suguru était complètement absorbé par la musique qu'il ne sentit pas l'air froid qui se promenait dans la pièce. Un grand bruit retentit derrière lui. Suguru se retourna et s'écroula sur le sol. A ce moment-là, a l'écran, on pouvait voir Tohma finir son solo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Désespéré, voila le sentiment qui dominait Tohma. Son passé était complètement revenu. Seguchi avait tout fait pour l'oublier mais il avait oublié que son passé était gravé dans son cœur à tout jamais et que ce n'était pas en lévitant qu'il pourra s'en débarrasser. Hiro sécha les larmes de Tohma et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond ferma les yeux et sentit la douce chaleur de Takima. Cette chaleur l'apaisait : il oublia sa peine. Le jeune homme brun défit sa chemise et la tendit à Seguchi.

**Je suis désolé pour ton gilet. Mets ça en attendant…** Fit Takima, en habillant Tohma.

**Merci, Hiro. C'était bien la plus belle chose que tu m'ais faite…**

**Bon, si on allait chercher ton cousin ? Je suppose qu'il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup…**

**Michiro ne lui fera pas du mal, **déclara Tohma**. Parce qu'il lui ressemble…**

**Tu as dit quelque chose ?**

**Non rien, j'espère juste que je le trouverais en bonne santé.**

**Suguru est un Seguchi non ? Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! Il va s'en sortir… **

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce mais dans le couloir, un jeune garçon les attendait. Il portait un uniforme scolaire. Tohma le reconnut : c'était celui du lycée de Suguru. L'inconnu se mit à courir. Le blond en fit de même et Hiro à contre temps. Après avoir traversé le hall d'entrée, le 'attention de Tohma se posa sur une porte entre ouverte qui laissait entendre une très belle mélodie au violon. Hiro s'arrêta au niveau de Tohma.

**Cette musique… Suguru est derrière cette porte mais…**

**Tohma occupe-toi de ton cousin. Moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Michiro. La famille est plus importante que le reste… promets-moi juste d'être prudent. J'y vais…**

**Attends Hiro ! Si jamais nous nous en sortons de cette histoire, j'aimerais que tu reviennes parmi nous… je te relancerai, et…**

**La chanson ce n'est plus mon truc… je suis passé à autre chose, tu devrais en faire de même…**

**Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**Tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est plus la peine de te raccrocher à ça… pour une fois, fais ce qu'il te plait…**

**Attends Hiro… **_Trop tard, qu'est-ce qu'Hiro a voulu dire par « fais ce qu'il te plait « ?_

Tohma entra dans la pièce et découvrit une personne qui regardait une télévision. Derrière lui, il ferma la porte et s'approcha de cette personne qui ne lui était pas si inconnue. Celle-ci se leva et se présenta sous les traits de Fujisaki Suguru. Derrière lui passait un concert des grasper. L'attitude de son cousin étonna Tohma. Suguru avança vers lui à pas lents et saccadés. Seguchi resta immobile tandis que son cousin se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Le jeune Fujisaki passa ses bras autour de Tohma et vint l'embrasser sous le regard incrédule de celui-ci. Seguchi le repoussa en le tenant par ses avant bras.  
**  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Suguru ? **demanda Tohma, abasourdi par ce comportement.

Son cousin ne répondit pas : il se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux mélancoliques. Jamais Suguru ne lui avait adressé un tel regard. Il se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à celui-ci jusqu'à ce que le petit adolescent vienne le caresser au visage. La main de Suguru était froide mais chaude à la fois. Tohma prit cette main si fragile dans la sienne et chercha à comprendre les intentions de son cadet.

**Suguru, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? …**

**Suguru c'est son nom ?**

**Suguru…**

**Il est triste… si triste que je le comprends… il t'aime profondément, et moi aussi… mon professeur…**

**Suguru mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais pas…**

**M'aurais-tu oublié comme lui ? Moi qui t'aimais sans n'avoir pas eu le temps de te le dire de mon vivant…**

**Non… tu es…**

OoOoOoOoO

Michiro jouait avec la cravate de Suguru quand il vit Hiro entrer la pièce. Il soupira déçu de ne pas recevoir Tohma. IL s'asseyait correctement et regarda mélancoliquement l'adulte. Hiro était mitigé : il avait en face de lui le frère de la défunte Hikaru mais aussi l'agresseur de Tohma qui avait failli perdre l'usage de son bras droit. Michiro pointa son regard vers la main gauche de Takima et souriait.

**Un célibataire ça me plait…**

**Michiro, …** commença Hiro.** Je sais que tu veux venger ta sœur mais ce n'est en te prenant à Tohma que tu résoudras quelque chose…**

**Au contraire, en me vengeant de lui, je rends ma sœur heureuse… il pourra la rejoindre…**

**Tu ne souhaites pas l'agonie de Tohma mais sa mort ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait autant souffrir ?**

**Parce que je le voulais. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi, qu'il sache ce que j'ai enduré par sa faute…**

**Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ?** demanda Takima se préparant au pire.

**Il m'a privé de ma lumière, de ma sœur que j'aimais… **

OoOoOoOoO

Du sang coulait sur le sol. Tohma respirait lourdement et regarda Suguru qui tenait un couteau taché de sang. Le blond se releva et vit les yeux tristes de celui-ci qu'il pleura. Suguru planta son couteau près de bras droit de Tohma qui était adossé à un mur.

**Pourquoi ?** demanda Tohma, les larmes aux yeux.

**Tu es mignon quand tu pleures professeur...hi hi hi…**

**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est drôle !! **déclara Tohma avec une voix très autoritaire qui contrasté avec sa petite voix tremblante. **Ouille… **fit-il en sentant des douleurs au niveau de son bras droit.

**Je suis désolé, professeur, **déclara Suguru en déchirant un pan de son T-shirt**. Mais j'étais incapable de me retenir Pardon…**

**Tu as bien des raisons de m'en vouloir…**avoua Tohma. **Mais j'ai quelque chose à te … Su...**

**C'est toujours aussi bon que la première fois,** répondit le garçon en détachant ses lèvres de celles de Seguchi.

**Un amour à un sens. Tu étais donc comme lui…**

**Lui ?**

**Hiro est comme toi…**

**Hiro… oui, je vois**...** mais je ne suis pas comme lui,** avoua Suguru en attachant le poignet de Seguchi à une chaîne.

**Mais… que fais-tu ?**

**Je t'éloigne de lui et te prive d'un horrible spectacle. Hum hum… il est inutile que tu te débattes ou que tu te libères de cette chaine qui te retient ici. Reste bien sagement ici pendant que je me venge de celui qui a.**

**Attends une minute ! Pourquoi t'en prends à lui et pas à moi ?!** demanda Tohma.

Suguru se mit à la hauteur de Seguchi et prit son visage. Il regarda tendrement son visage et se mit à sourire. Doucement il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots avant de s'éloigner. Tohma écarquilla les yeux et voulait frapper Suguru mais celui-ci tira un regard machiavélique en voyant le regard hargneux du blond.

**Jamais tu ne m'as posé un regard comme celui-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il te met aussi en colère ? Moi ou toi en position de faiblesse ?**

**Touche à un cheveu d'Hiro et je t'envoie en enfer…**

**Des menaces… intéressant mais tu ne dois plus avoir toute ta tête.**

**Toi non plus alors… toutes les personnes que j'aimais ont été blessées par ma faute. Mika Ryuichi, Eiri, même toi Suguru je t'ai blessé… alors je ne laisserai par Hiro se faire blesser par ma faute…**

**Hum… alors empêche-moi**. fit Suguru en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**Quoi ? Mais qu'et-ce que tu veux dire ? Ohé… Suguru…. SU… mais ce regard… non ce n'est pas possible… je ne peux y croire…. !! Attends…**

**Sayonnara, Tohma-san…**

Quelques secondes après le départ de Suguru de la pièce, Tohma essaya de se détacher de la chaîne qui l'emprisonnait. Pendant ce temps, Suguru regarda un instant le long couloir qui s'offrit à lui et marcha doucement mais surement vers là chambre où Hiro était retenu par Michiro. Dans la pièce, Hiro essaya de ramener à la raison le jeune garçon sans se douter de qu'il allait leur arriver. En effet, le cousin de Seguchi se rapprochait dangereusement de la pièce. Tohma se libéra de ses chaines et se précipita vers la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Il se retourna et chercha un moyen de s'échapper de la pièce. Frénétiquement, il chercha à une sortie possible. Il fouilla de fond en comble sans pouvoir trouver de solution. Il commença à désespérer quand il vit une drôle de lumière au sol : une lueur de bougie venant de la pièce voisine. Seguchi trouva l'issue de secours.

Suguru trouva enfin la pièce où étaient les deux autres hommes de la maison. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hiro avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur Michiro qui semblait étonné de le voir débarquer dans la pièce. Michiro quitta sa pose détendu et son siège pour se rapprocher de Suguru comme ébloui par une transformation. Tohma emprunta un passage secret pour essayer de rejoindre le plus vite que possible son cousin. Il avait compris après un quart de tour à qui il avait à faire. Mais devant une bifurcation, il ne savait pas où il devait aller. Devait-il aller à gauche ou à droite ? Il ne devait pas se tromper. Il allait emprunter le chemin de droite quand il entendit du bruit ; il retourna et ne découvrit rien à part une lueur ressemblant à un papillon qui se promenait dans les airs et prenant le chemin de gauche. Etait-ce un signe pour lui indiquer le bon chemin?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sous le regard incrédule d'Hiro, Suguru caressa le visage de Michiro comme une femme qui venait de retrouver son amant. Michiro se sentit touché par ce geste qu'il se laissa aller par cette douce caresse. Tohma débarqua dans la pièce en passant à travers une porte secrète. Suguru était étonné de le voir dans la même pièce que lui. Pendant qu'Hiro se précipita vers Tohma pour voir l'état de ses blessures, Michiro en profita pour attraper Suguru et lui mit le couteau sous la gorge. Tohma releva la tête et garda son clame.

**Avec lui en otage, tu ne risques pas de faire n'importe quoi ! Un geste Hiro et c'est lui qui paye,** menaça Michiro.

**Merde, Tohma qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?**

**Michiro, relâche-le…**demanda Tohma en se relevant.

**Aurais-tu oublié notre marché ? La liberté de Suguru en échange de ta main droite,** rappela l'adolescent.

**Michiro, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu résoudras le problème… **dit Suguru. **Au contraire tu l'aggraves plus encore….**

**Tais-toi ! N'essaye pas de jouer les médiateurs dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas de faire de mal mais seulement à lui. Alors Tohma, quand me donneras-tu cette main ?**

Tohma conscient de la situation avança au centre de la pièce, demanda à Hiro de ne pas intervenir. Il alluma un briquet et il approcha la flamme ardente près de sa bande pendante. Hiro comprit son intention et s'apprêtait à intervenir pour l'arrêter Mais Tohma lui ordonna de rester en arrière. Seguchi regarda Michiro dans les yeux et posa une question.

**Michiro, je peux encore arrêter cette folie si tu me l'ordonnes. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question : à quoi cela te servira de savoir que je n'ai plus ma main droite ? Certes, je ne pourrais plus pratiquer la musique et toi, tu seras satisfait d'avoir vengé ta sœur. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Elle ne veut pas que tu deviennes un homme qui regretta cet acte mais je pense que je n'ai plus le choix.**

Il rapprocha de plus en plus la flamme vacillante de sa main droite. La main de Michiro tremblait. Suguru fermait les yeux. Hiro serra son poing droit. A quelques centimètres, Tohma tremblait mais il était détermina à le faire. Pour Suguru, il était prêt à tout jusqu'à sacrifier sa carrière, s'humilier en public. Suguru était la seule chose pure qui lui restait. Fujisaki pouvait rire, agir, parler naturellement quand il était avec lui alors que les autres se cachaient derrière un mur de mots. Résigné, il se concentra pour se préparer psychologiquement. Mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

**Tu n'es pas la cause de ce problème, Tohma ! C'est lui la racine ! **cria Hiro.

Hiro sortit son arme et le pointa sur Michiro. Tohma en entendant ce coup de métal, ouvrit les yeux et vit le revolver dans les mains de soin ami. Seguchi prit conscience de la situation à venir et jeta son briquet dont la flamme commença doucement mais surement à embrasser les rideaux de la fenêtre avant de s'attaquer à la charpente.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent leurs armes. Quand le couteau tomba à terre Suguru se précipita vers Tohma. Michiro et Hiro marchèrent à leur tour vers Seguchi. Du sang coulait de la main droite de celui-ci. Ses pupilles commençaient à perdre de leur éclat. Suguru toucha la main gauche de son cousin et le secouait un peu pour le réveiller.

**Nee, Tohma,…**commença Suguru. **Arrête de faire semblant… tu ne trompes personne. Même pas moi… je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un est mort… alors arrête cette comédie…**

**Hiro, Michiro, Suguru…ah…par...don…de vous avoir fait… souffrir... mais aussi à toi, Hikaru, **fit-il en regardant Suguru dans les yeux avant de les fermer.

La main de Tohma devenait froide, si froide que Suguru la lâchait. Des larmes coulèrent dans ses yeux. Des souvenirs improbables remontèrent dans la mémoire de SUguru. Il avait mal à la tête et cria sa peine d'avoir perdu son cousin. Michiro ne sentit plus ses jambes et regarda ses mains tachés de sang.

**Il avait raison**, trembla Michiro. **Je n'ai rien eu… je ne suis pas soulagé, j'ai même aussi peur… qu'est-ce que 'j'ai fait ? Onesan… aide-moi ! Grande sœur !!**

**Mais t'es vraiment un idiot ! T'interposer comme ça ! Non seulement tu t'es blessé à ton bras droit mais tu as perdu la chose la plus précieuse d'un homme.**

**Pourquoi ? **interrogea Suguru. **Seguchi… Tohma…pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

**Toi,** cria Hiro en pointant du doigt Michiro. **Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Espèce d'enfant gâté ! Prendre une vie pour en venger une autre ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu que Tohma faisait tout pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. Si ta sœur te manque tant, va la rejoindre !**

**Taisez-vous !** ordonna Suguru qui jeta un regard noir et avait une drôle de voix. **Mais vous n'avez pas compris que Tohma san ne voulait pas de ça !! Il était la cause de notre rencontre sans lui, nous nous ne serions pas connu, Hiro. Michiro, ce n'est pas la faute de Tohma si je me suis suicidée… mais parce que… j'ai… j'ai été violée quand j'étais là-bas, aux USA. J'avais honte, Hiro, si honte que je pensais que tu me rejetterais… je ne pouvais plus le cacher, j'avais honte, j'avais peur que je me suis suicidée… si j'avais su que cela finirait comme ça, je… j'aurais renoncé à ma carrière…**

A ce moment là, Michiro et Hiro entrevirent la silhouette d'Hikaru à la place de Suguru. Ses paroles étaient très sincères et touchantes que les deux garçons reconnurent en lui Hikaru. Mais la surprise fut de courte durée car une autre plus dramatique arriva.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les flammes, voilà dans quel état Ryuichi et ses amis retrouvèrent le manoir. Sakano voulait entrer dans cette demeure mais les filles l'empêchèrent. Elles ne pouvaient que regarder la maison bruler tout en sachant que Seguchi pouvait être à l'intérieur, souffrant, suffocant dans les flammes avec Suguru. Mais deux silhouettes sortirent de la demeure en flammes. Ryuichi et Mika courraient vers ces deux personnes s'avançant doucement. Sakuma resta en arrière tandis que Mika serra dans ses bras son tendre mari qui tendait dans ses bras le petit Suguru, dormant profondément.

**C'est fini… enfin fini, **déclara Tohma en voyant la maison se réduire en cendres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir Tohma? **demanda Suguru à Sakano.

**Le docteur a dit qu'il avait encore besoin de repos.**

**Mais vous m'avez dit la même chose, il y a quatre mois,** remarqua Suguru. **Il n'est pas encore guéri c'est ça ? Sakano, pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas ? La vraie raison pour laquelle Tohma ne veut pas me voir ?**

**Je suis désolé, Fujisaki, mais monsieur Seguchi, il…**

**Pourquoi ? …oh oui, je comprends… c'est de ma faute s'il ne peut plus jouer du piano, ni même continuer sa carrière.**

**Vous étiez au courant ? **fit Sakano, surpris de la nouvelle.

**J'ai entendu un médecin le dire à Tohma. Il lui a fait comprendre que jamais il ne pourra jouer du piano. Je l'ai vu sourire disant que ce n'était pas grave mais…je sais qu'il m'en veut et…**

**Ah pour quelle raison ? **

Suguru se retourna et vit Tohma avec un grand bandage et plâtre autour de tout son membre supérieur droit. Sakano sentant de mauvaises vibrations émanent de Tohma, voulait faire sortir Suguru mais Tohma jeta un regard qui pouvait bien effrayer le diable en personne. Il prit Suguru par le bras droit et l'emmena dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Dans cette pièce blanche, il fit s'asseoir son cousin et le regarda dans les yeux. Seguchi soupira se retourna dans son lit. Fujisaki se mit à son chevet.

**Tohma, je suis désolé…**

**Désolé pour quoi ? **fit Tohma, ignorant.

**Pour ton bras. J'aimerais me faire pardonner… dis-moi ce que je peux faire et je le ferais… tu peux me demander n'importe quoi… enfin… je…**

**Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ? Même la pire des choses ?**

**Euh…** hésita Suguru, venant de réaliser qu'il se vendait presque à lui. **Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Et je veux obtenir ton pardon. Vraiment n'importe quoi,** déclara Suguru en proie du désespoir.

**Alors pour que je te pardonne… je veux que ton groupe soit numéro 1 des ventes pendant un an.**

**Quoi ? NUMERO UN PENDANT UN AN ?! **fit Suguru comme soulagé.

**Hum… je pense que c'est un peu trop pour toi…, **sourit Tohma malchaveliquement.** Disons plutôt dans les cinq premiers. C'est plus faisable...**

**Non, j'opte pour la première proposition. Bad Luck sera premier des chartres pendant un an ! D'accord, je sais que ça va être dur mais j'y arriverais.**

**Oh, monsieur, les heures de visite son terminées. Veuillez regagner le hall, s'il vous plait.**

**Oui. A demain, Tohma.**

**Suguru, n'espère rien de moi pendant ce temps. Si tu perds ta place de leader, une semaine, tu recommenceras à zéro. D'accord ?**

**Oui,**

La porte se fermant, Seguchi regarda les arbres via sa fenêtre. Il admirait les oiseaux gazouillé qu'il n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans sa chambre. Tohma continua à contempler ce paysage d'automne pendant que cette personne caressa ses cheveux blonds.

**Prêt pour le grand saut ?**

**C'est quand tu veux,… **déclara Tohma en retournant. **Hiro…j'ai décidé de le faire… de faire ce qu'il me plaisait….**

**Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Hiro tout en déshabillant Tohma.

**De ne faire qu'un avec toi…** répondit Seguchi. **Mais pas physiquement,** ajouta-t-il en lui pinçant ses mains. **Il va falloir que je pose certaines règles comme lorsque nous étions ensemble,** déclara Tohma avec un grand sourire.

Le lendemain, Suguru trouva sur le lit d'hôpital de Seguchi une lettre qui lui avait été adressé. Il regarda le vase rempli de glycines, situé sur la table de chevet. Fujisaki souriait et se promit de tenir coute que sa promesse qu'il avait faite avec son cousin.

to be continued...

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

Résumé : L'affaire du Stalker étant résolu, tout semble reprendre son cours à NG Record mais Tohma semble avoir pris une grande décision tout en taquinant son cousin. Suguru doit ête avec bad Luck le leader national en terme de ventes de CD. Va-t-il réussir?

* * *

**_Bad Luck, ADS et Akusen entrent dans la postérité_**

_Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de la musique. Pendant un an, ces trois groupes se partagent le trio de tète. Tous les jours, on n'entend qu'eux, leur popularité dépasse de loin les autres artistes. Ils détiennent le monopole de la musique japonais comme Nittle Grasper à leur époque._

_On ne vous présente plus ces trois groupes qui sont de moins en tête des chartes. Mais on vous rafraîchie la mémoire en vous les présentant pour la i-ème fois._

_L'ainé est certainement ADS. Ce groupe précurseur de Nittle Grasper revisite la fois la nostalgie en nous proposant des remix de leurs précédentes chansons mais nous retrouvons plus au chant notre chère Noriko Ukai. Ryuichi Sakuma est certes un élément qui contribue à la popularité du groupe, en étant l'ancien leader de Nittle Grasper. Musique rythmée, voir classiques mais sensuelles, ce groupe mérite bien sa place dans le trio de tête._

_Surprise !! Alors qu'on s'attendait à un chanteur ou groupe assez mûr, on trouve Akusen, un jeune groupe né, il y a à peine un an. Jeune groupe certes mais Akusen est le groupe fondé par le célèbre Hiro. Associé à un jeune prodigue violoniste et guitariste, le classique se mélange avec la musique pop. Ses sonorités sont uniques qu'il est difficile de les imiter. Un son unique donc mais aussi une voix puissante et douce à la fois. Dès leur premier single, le succès était là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait la popularité du groupe ? Hiro avec sa voix unique et son altitude qui laisse à penser à un homme en manque d'amour. Mais il peut retrouver du réconfort auprès de son associé. Cette personne (car nous ignorons toujours son sexe) a toujours des lunettes noires sur le nez et donc impossible de savoir à quoi il ou elle ressemble véritablement. Tout ce que nous savons, ce sont ses cheveux noirs et une attitude très efféminée ; Cependant au fil des semaines, des informations circulent. Nous ne divaguerons aucune rumeur dans cet article. Toujours est-il que cette part de mystère entretient bien une réelle complicité entre le groupe et son public. Chacun de leur concert se joue à guichet fermées et leur émissions atteignent des records d'ambiance : il faut dire que leurs caractères respectifs et leur compréhension mutuelle les aident beaucoup. Deuxième cette semaine._

_Toujours numéro un et ce depuis un an !! BAD LUCK !! Ce trio d'adolescents passe un cap imaginable : aujourd'hui, ils dépassent leur mentor Nittle Grasper. Sans cesse, ils ont innové la musique japonaise au point que le monde entier nous les arrache. Leur début était honorable mais là, il dépasse les espérances de leur société, NG. On ne présente plus les deux anciens du groupe célèbres pour leur fan service et leurs numéros sur scène. Mais le dernier membre du groupe est un brin particulier. Jeune cousin de Seguchi, celui-ci ne se démarque pas au niveau de la musique mais bien au niveau de la personnalité. Tête pensante du groupe mais à l'attitude d'un jeune rebelle, il est un des voir le meilleur compositeur au piano encore en activité. Techno, classico, rock, Suguru crée des genres uniques. Premier cette semaine et depuis un AN !!_

OoOoOoOoO

Bad Luck préparait leur concert pour fêter cette nouvelle consécration. Pour cette occasion, Suguru avait demandé à un introduire des chansons des Grasper qu'il reprendrait à la sauce Bad Luck. Personne ne voyait d'inconvénient mais les deux morceaux choisis étaient les deux plus dures techniquement. Suguru avait la composition de « miss you » et d'une chanson d'amour que Shuichi aimait beaucoup après « Be there ». Pendant les répétitions, il jouait ses mélodies mais il se rendit compte à quelle point Tohma avait rendu complexe ses mélodies. Il devait jongler avec plusieurs claviers en même temps. Et toujours il était à contre temps d'une mesure. Malgré qu'on rapproche des claviers, il avait toujours ce retard qui décalait la chanson. Il refusait d'adopter la keytar, instrument dans lequel Tohma Seguchi excellait, et ce malgré les conseils de son équipe.

Pendant ce temps, Akusen préparait aussi un concert. A la différence de Bad Luck, Hiro s'échauffait pour pouvoir danser sur la prochaine chanson à chanter. Son associé aux cheveux ténébreux, monta sur l'estrade que la production avait montée. Il testait tout son matériel et souriait car tout y était : tout le matériel pour être un parfait DJ pendant le spectacle. Il pouvait donc s'amuser comme un petit enfant ayant de nouveaux jouets. Hiro monta à son tour sur l'estrade.

**Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens**. **On va faire un carton !** déclara Hiro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire de travail.

**Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je pourrais etre DJ… c'est du vrai matos ce qu'ils m'ont apporté là. Ce sera un super concert… toi et moi, ensemble pour la dernière fois…**

**Dommage que cela s'arrête maintenant. Nous étions bien ensemble**, déclara Hiro en essayant d'embrasser son collège

**Pas touche !** fit-il en se retournant. **Je te l'ai dit : il n'est pas question qu'on se touche davantage. Cette année avec toi a été superbe mais toute chose à une fin et notre aventure ensemble s'arrêtera avec ce concert.**

**C'était trop rapide… si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas agi de cette façon…**

**Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Hiro ?**

**Non, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Après ce concert, tout redeviendra normal…**

**Oui. Dis, c'est bien ce soir que Bad Luck fête sa victoire avec son public.**

**Et alors ? Tu as l'intention de lui rendre visite ?**

**Oui, je veux savoir où ce garçon est arrivé. Je veux savoir qu'il est capable de sortit la face cachée de ses compositions.**

**Toi alors, tu as fait exprès de lui faire choisir les morceaux que même Tohma n'a pas pu rejouer une seconde fois.**

**Oh tu sais… je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite…c'est facile pour moi de m'introduire à la NG et de changer les programmes. Je voulais les écouter… encore une fois c'est drôle mais tu vois lui aussi, et je pense que Suguru saura les jouer à la perfection. Faisons un marché, si les musiques sont jouées aussi bien que Tohma, alors tu pourras faire ce que tu voudrais de moi après le concert.**

**Tu es bien sûr de toi d'un coup pour me proposer ça… Ok, je dis que notre cher enfant ne pourra pas jouer ces musiques. Mais tu sais que tu me fais envie depuis que tu m'as proposé ce pari…**

**Hiro, je ne fais pas d'acompte et tu le sais très bien…. Attends au moins ce soir...** fit son ami avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise. **Enfin tu peux toujours courir pour que je sois dans ton lit ce soir !**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir du concert de Bad Luck, Suguru était nerveux car il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ses morceaux. Il avait été trop prétentieux. Sakano les avait retiré de la bibliothèque et les avait remplacées par une ballade de Nittle Grasper. Hiro et son ami avaient réservées des places de premier choix pour assister au premier spectacle. Devant eux il y avait Noriko et Ryuichi Sakuma qui discutaient du concert des jeunes espoirs de la NG. Hiro voulait leur parler mais son associé le retenait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende que les chansons reprises ne sont plus au programme. Etonné, il poussa Hiro vers Sakuma et en profita pour s'éclipser un moment. Le pianiste Fujisaki, retourna un moment dans sa loge pour ajouter les derniers préparatifs : il se sentait minable car même s'il avait réussi à tenir la promesse, il était toujours l'ombre de Tohma Seguchi, son cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, agacé par lui-même pour avoir pris la keytar comme instrument de substitution pour la chanson qu'il devait présenter. Il découvrit sur sa table basse un bouquet de glycines avec une jolie carte. Il la prit et lisait le message. Le cœur de Suguru fit un bond dans son cœur. Il pleura à chaudes larmes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'associé d'Hiro retrouva son ami dans le carré VIP. Il s'assoit et souriait à son ami. Le concert était bien entamé il avait assisté à la première partie qui était excellente. Shuichi avait toujours cette voix suave et son déhanché faisait crier les filles. Nakano était très concerté dans ses solos de guitariste alors que Suguru donnait des pichenettes sur sa keytar. A la fin de la chanson, Shuichi annonça la reprise des la chanson _miss you_ de Nittle Grasper. Les anciens artistes attendaient beaucoup de cette chanson car ils allaient enfin savoir si Fujisaki était capable de dépasser son cousin. Mais l'ami Hiro était surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de keytar à portée de Suguru. Il se leva et regarda la scène à la recherche de cet instrument primordiale pour cette chanson. Hiro le fit s'asseoir pour ne pas le faire remarquer.

_Mais c'est impossible de la jouer sans la Keytar !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Suguru ?_

Suguru était entouré de huit keyboard. Il commença un solo caractéristique de l'artiste Seguchi : une jolie ballade avant jouer une musique plus entraînante. Shuichi entra sur scène micro à la main, il chantait cette chanson correctement sans pour autant être excellent. Il fallait aussi dire que le chanteur n'était pas chaud pour chanter la dernière chanson des Grasper avant leur séparation. Cependant la keytar arriva caché dans le fond de la scène. Après l'avoir prise, Suguru rejoignit Hiroshi et Shuichi sur le devant de la scène et jouait sa mélodie comme à son habitude. Akusen respira un bon coup pour s'être fait une belle frayeur et remarqua la mobilité de Suguru sur scène qui était vraiment plus élevée que son cousin lors des concerts.

C'était un bon point pour lui mais il ne faisait que reproduire les musiques de son cousin. A la fin du refrain, Suguru rejoignit son estame pour continuer la mélodie sur son Keyboard. Shuichi regarda son public qui s'extasiait. A la fin du deuxième refrain, Shuichi et Hiroshi sortirent de la scène laissant Suguru seul terminer la chanson. Le pianiste abandonna sa keytar en la jetant dans les coulisses et monta sur son estrade. Pendant que le batteur montra son talent pour taper rapidement, Suguru se dévêtit de sa veste longue pour se mettre plus à l'aise. S'en suit une bataille musicale dans laquelle les musiciens s'amusaient à tenir le plus rapidement un rythme avant de se concordé. Quand Suguru pensait avoir finir un rythme, le batteur reprit de plus belle sous le regard incrédule du pianiste et du public. Ryuichi, Noriko était amusés car il avait l'impression de revoir Tohma en train de s'amuser. Hiro retenait son rire tandis que son partenaire essaya de cacher sa petite bouille d'ange.

Suguru expira un bon coup pour récupérer son souffle avant de s'exécuter à l'une des spécialités de Seguchi Tohma. Toutes les deux secondes, il tapait son Keyboard avant d'accélérer le rythme. Il reprit son souffle et frappait une toutes les secondes puis il prit un rythme plus rapide. Il ne frappait plus avec un doigt d'une main mais avec des pichenettes de ses deux mains. Ryuichi, Noriko, Hiro et son associé attendaient ce moment : le moment de vérité sur le travail de Suguru. Fujisaki était concentré car il devait garder ce rythme longtemps. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal mais il s'en fichait. Pendant près d'une minute, il jouait à ce rythme. Le public etait conquis par la prouesse technique mais trente secondes plus tard, il m'en pouvait plus et frappait le clavier. Shuichi réapparaissait en compagnie de son ami guitariste. La chanson reprit de plus belle et Suguru ne semblait nullement souffrir. Pendant le concert, Noriko fit ses commentaires sur la prestation de Suguru.

**Il a fait pareil que Tohma, il a tenu autant de temps que lui.**

**C'est très dur même pour toi, Noriko chan.**

**Je serais incapable de tenir ce rythme pendant plus de trente secondes, Suguru a bien travaillé.**

L'ami d'Hiro sortit de la salle du concert accompagné d'Hiro. Tous les deux rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer de leur concert de demain soir. A la fin du concert, de retour dans sa loge, Suguru trouva près du bouquet de fleur, une invitation pour le concert d'Akusen avec un petit mot dans lequel il précisait que Tohma sera présent pour ce concert. A la maison, Hiro fut embrassé par son ami. Lorsqu'il se détacha un peu de son partenaire, il lui souriait et le caressa intiment.

**Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de te toucher comme ça**, remarqua Hiro tout continuant ces caresses.

**Oh disons que ce soir, c'et exceptionnel**, répondit son ami aux cheveux ténébreux en le déshabillant.

**Toi alors, tu n'es pas près d'être couché. Prépare-toi à une nuit très longue…**

**Tu as raison d'en profiter…. Ah… ah…**

L'ami d'Hiro se laissa aller par les caresses douces et chaudes de celui-ci. Il haletait de plaisir, son corps demandait plus de tendresse. Hiro le plaqua contre un mur et lui défit sa chemise, laissant découvrir un torse des plus sublimes. Il lécha son cou blanc et fin tout en le caressant au niveau de ses reins. Cependant les caresses ne suffisaient plus et Hiro demandaient plus à son amant d'un soir. Il fit descendre son pantalon et caressa son dos. L'homme ténébreux plaqua ses mains conte le mur avant de les enlacer autour du corps d'Hiro. Takima embrassa son ami et commença une exploration intérieure. Surpris, son collègue poussa des petits cris.

**Attends Hiro,…**

**Je ne peux plus… tu es vraiment trop irrésistible…**

Mais leur petite aventure fut interrompue par les toc toc de leur manager à la porte d'entrée. Il avait entendu des bruits suspects venant de la chambre de deux hommes. Et il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien et puis aussi quel était ce bruit qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes avait.

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **demanda le manager de l'autre coté de la porte.** Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**On écrit une chanson, **répondit Hiro.** Et ce que vous avez entendu, c'était une musique pour le concert de demain.**

**Oui**, confirma le second membre du groupe.

**Bizarre, la musique mais bon. Dormez vite, demain c'est le concert !**

**Oui, chef ! Hiro, si on faisait ça ailleurs ?**

**Bonne idée… je te suis, ma princesse Hikaru…**

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Akusen fit son concert à guichet fermées. Suguru avait eu droit à une place d'honneur. Les grands producteurs du concert étaient réunis pour assister à ce concert de ce groupe prodigue. L'adolescent se sentit gêné devant ses adultes mais chercha quand même son cousin dans cette tribune d'élite. Il était nullement présent et le spectacle allait commencer.

Une musique classique envoutait la scène. Le second membre du groupe Akusen fit son entrée et jouait un air de violon qui s'accordait parfaitement à la musique. Hiro monta sur scène et la musique reprit de plus belle. Blancs comme la neige, les deux artistes se produisaient en mettant à nu leur cœur sensible à la musique. La salle était enchantée par ce duo et sentit un certain parfum de nostalgie dans cette musique et cette voix. En effet, Akusen racontait son parcours : la rencontre de ces personnes, sa naissance, leur début et ce concert. La scène s'obscurcissait pour ne mettre qu'en avant le violoniste. Puis totalement la scène s'assombrit. A l'interlude, Hiro réapparaissait en compagnie de son ami qui tenait cette fois ci une guitare.

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Est-ce que ça va ? **Hiro entendit la foule. **Ok, bienvenue à ce concert d'Akusen. Euh… après je ne sais plus quoi dire. **Le public cria son engouement pour les bêtises d'Hiro sur scène.** On espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée. Mais trêve de bavardages ! Place au spectacle.**

Les chansons s'enchaînaient et le public était toujours en extase devant le jeu de la voix et des cordes frottés. Suguru remarquait que le guitariste servait de sa main gauche pour jouer de cet instrument. Mais parfois le fan service de Shuichi et Hiroshi avait d'étain sur eux : en effet parfois, Hiro prit dans ses bras le jeune guitariste et lui donnant une petite bise sur sa tête ou le touchait à des endroits très particuliers. Le cousin de Seguchi commença à désespérer de revoir son aîné quand une déclaration d'Hiro dans les hauts parleurs interpella toute la scène.

**Vous êtes chanceux ce soir car c'est un concert unique et nous vous avons préparé une petite surprise. C'est la première fois qu'on le fait… j'espère que vous allez aimer… Place à la parade dance d'Akusen !! **

Le son classique pop était remplacé par la musique électronique. L'ambiance électrique était lancée ; l'anneau où se situaient les projecteurs s'embrasait. Au centre de la pièce éclairé par une lumière bleue, l'artiste avait laissé tomber sa guitare pour une table de mixage avec des keyboards. A ce moment, le cœur de Suguru fit un bond car c'était peut-être un signe. Mais il fut vite déçu quand les projecteurs de couleur blanche illuminaient Hiro en costume gris platine bleu. Il défit sa veste et la jeta dans les coulisses et commença une chanson mixé par son collègue, portant sur ses oreilles un casque comme un parfait DJ. Hiro était habillé avec un jean beau clair moulant auquel une chaine 'argent se pendait et d'une chemise bleus.. Son collègue lui portait un costume à tendance chinoise. Il avait le même motif pour leurs habits : des roses bleues. Le chant s'accompagnant par un déhanchement sensuel du chanteur. Toute la salle vibrait au cœur de cette nouvelle musique. Parfois le mixeur fit des signes au public ou dansait tout en frappant de temps en temps sur quelques touches des keyboards ou en jouant avec sa tablette. C'était vraiment une parade de dance qui commençait. La technique était complexe et le jeu des lasers créa une atmosphère de boite de nuit intime.

Suguru se demanda pourquoi il était là. Ce spectacle ne l'intéressait nullement même si l'ambiance était là. Pourtant le jeu musical du guitariste et membre d'Akusen l'intriguait. Il ressemblait un peu à son cousin mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Après deux heures et demie de spectacle, le public pensait qu'Akusen allait regagner ses loges. Cependant, une annonce d'Hiro venait de tomber lors du remerciement.

**Merci beaucoup… nous ne voulions pas vous l'annoncer au début mais il est important que vous sachiez qu'Akusen se termine ici. Oui, nous avons décidé de nous séparer après ce concert.** Cette nouvelle surprit le public qui attendait des explications. **Je sais que cette décision vous surprend mais sachez que nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir présenté un tel concert. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter le spectacle au contraire. Il continue alors profitez encore !!**

Ce qu'Akusen appelait la parade dance continuait mais dans un registre plus calme et plus enfantin avec des solos du second membre. Il jouait essentiellement du violon avant reprendre sa guitare pour une chanson qui achevait la carrière. Hiro était revenu habillé de manière plus décontracté et annoncé une chanson inédite d'Akusen. Une musique retentissait : un mélange de synthé et de piano. Puis la guitare fut ajoutée. Le chanteur se préparait à entamer le glass de la chanson. Il fermait les yeux pour chanter cette chanson car il savait la signification particulière de celle-ci. C'était aussi la première chanson où les deux membres du groupe chantaient ensemble. A la fin de la première partie, le guitariste se mit derrière un rideau blanc tiré lors d'une chanson précédente et l'ombre de celui-ci était projeté. Hiro continua la chanson et cala sa voix dans le bon timbre. Lorsqu'il entamait le second refrain, le projecteur s'éteignit, laissant seul en avant le chanteur. Puis la lumière revient derrière le rideau et le public vit une jeune personne jouant du synthé. Puis de la guitare. Lors de la reprise du chant, le rideau blanc tombait et laissa apparaître Tohma Seguchi chantant sur le refrain et jouant sur ses synthés.

Suguru se leva et ne crut pas ses yeux. Il écouta attentivement la suite de la chanson et ses doutes étaient confirmée : c'était son cousin qui avait composées une telle musique, mais aussi il pouvait rejouer du synthé. Le public était en extase de revoir le jeu de mains de Seguchi si unique. Fasciné, Hiro en oubliait presque les paroles mais heureusement que Tohma avait aussi son propre micro pour chanter. Elle se mariait très bien avec celle d'Hiro ce qui montrait une vraie complicité entre eux. Suguru pleura de joie de pouvoir réécouter la musique composée par son cousin. C'était toujours merveilleux mais ce qu'il le rendait si heureux c'était le sourire de Tohma quand était sur scène avec Hiro. Respirant le bonheur, Suguru ne pouvait plus rester à sa place de spectateur et voulait monter sur scène pour pouvoir embrasser son cousin. Mais la scène s'assombrit et une nouvelle chanson allait reprendre mais cette fois-ci avec le pianiste Tohma Seguchi et le chanteur Hiro. À cet instant où Tohma était apparu sur la scène, le nom d'Akusen n'avait plus de signification mais la magie du concert était là.

Tohma jouait une mélodie au violon entouré de ses keyboards, montant ainsi qu'il était officiellement le second membre d'Akusen. Une mélodie mélancolique en sortait montrant la peine qu'il avait de se séparer d'Akusen. Quand la chanson démarrait, Tohma se plaça devant un Keyboard et touchait quelques touches du clavier pour accentuer la mélancolie de la chanson pendant qu'Hiro chantait les paroles. Le public était touché par cette chanson dans laquelle les adieux artistes mettaient tous leurs cœurs. Suguru était aussi touché car il savait pourquoi cette chanson existait. Elle était un hommage à Akusen. Hiro était pensif pendant la partie instrumentale car la fin d'Akusen lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il le savait que dès que la chanson où Tohma apparaissait véritablement aux yeux du public, l'année qu'il avait vécu était finie pour de bon. Ça lui faisait trop mal qu'il ne souhaitait plus continuer. Mais Tohma était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre en chantant une partie des paroles. A ce moment là, Hiro se retourna et regarda dans les yeux Tohma qui chantait les paroles les plus encourageantes de la chanson. Hiro baissa la tête, se retourna et reprit de plus belle la chanson qui devenait de plus en plus positive. Souriant, Tohma se servit de ses deux mains pour jouer la fin de la mélodie sur les keyboards. Hiro regarda droit devant lui, tendant ses mains vers le public comme s'il y avait quelqu'un devant lui. Avant de se mettre de coté au public, une larme coula sur son visage. Et le public applaudissait cette performance qui en avait émus plus d'un. Mais après un si joli ballade rien ne valait une chanson plus entraînante.

Hiro prit des maracas et les battait en rythme tout en chantant une chanson qui entraînant toute la foule. Tohma derrière ses claviers, tapait du pied le rythme de cette chanson. Le blond jouait sans aucune difficulté comme s'il n'était jamais blessé à la main droite. Suguru n'en revenait pas… puis la fin de la chanson arriva et Tohma descendit de son podium et se présenta au public comme un ancien membre d'Akusen. Il présenta aussi les deux derniers chansons comme un hommage à une amie qu'Hiro et lui-même appréciait.

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin que je me présente. Je suis Tohma Seguchi ex membre de Nittle Grasper et d'Akusen. J'étais guitariste et violoniste du groupe. Je suis vraiment content d'être ici avec vous et Akusen est né grâce à une personne qui nous a quittés récemment. Mais son esprit est toujours présent parmi nous et nous avons composé trois chansons pour elle dont deux vous avez été présentés... La première a été composée par moi, la seconde par Hiro même s'il a oublié les paroles en route.**

**Et la dernière est composée par Akusen. Elle raconte certes le mieux la naissance du groupe mais aussi son parcours… Stay my love !**

Tohma se mettait en place devant un piano blanc et se mit à jouer une tendre mélodie. Hiro se laissa aller par cette mélodie avant se sortir de sa bouche le premier mot d'amour. Le chanteur tendit sa main vers le public, fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer la personne pour qui il la chantait. Suguru écoutait avec attention cette chanson puis sentit un mal de tête. Des larmes se mirent à couler et il souriait.

**Merci pour cette année… Hiro, Tohma, merci…**

Pour cette chanson, on apporta à Tohma une guitare et les projecteurs illuminaient la salle. Hiro lança un regard à Tohma et se tapaient main dans la main avant que le chanteur ne proclame le discours de fin. Des confettis tombèrent du plafond. Tohma partit d'un coté de la scène et Hiro de l'autre en courant. Près du bord de la scène, il sauta pour atterrir sur ses genoux. La fin du concert était arrivée. Tohma afficha son talent pour jouer n'importe quel instrument à corde. Quelques secondes avant la fin du play back, Hiro et Tohma montèrent sur la plate forme et sautèrent ensemble. Tohma déposa sa guitare sur le sol et partit avec Hiro dans les coulisses tout en saluant le public qui les acclamait haut et fort. Dans les coulisses, Hiro attrapa Tohma par le bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne vit plus le regard qu'il avait pendant le concert. A ce moment là il prit conscience de la situation.  
**  
Excuse-moi Tohma. Mais tu étais super dans ce concert. Mais ta main droite…**

**C'est étrange, je n'ai rien senti pendant que je jouais. Je suis ambidextre : bien que je me sers plus de ma main droite, je sais jouer de la main gauche aussi. Je suppose que c'est fini maintenant... Il est temps que je repartes la d'ou je viens.  
**

**Oui… et…**

**Tohma… où es-tu ?**

**Hum… Suguru me cherche… il est temps de se dire au revoir…**

**Juste une chose avant que tu partes définitivement.**

**Quoi ?**

Hiro embrassa Tohma sur les lèvres tendrement. Le blond était surpris et ne comprenait pas ce geste. Quand Hiro se détacha de Tohma, il tourna le dos à celui-ci et partit dans sa direction. Le blond toucha ses lèvres humides et revient à la réalité quand il sentit Suguru dans son dos.

**Méchant ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais chez Akusen ! Et en plus, tu m'as promis de ne plus me montrer ton dos.**

**Ah, Suguru… oh non, tu ne vas te mettre à pleurer…**

**Baka ! Baka ! Baka !! Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Mais il y avait des gens qui t'attendaient même s'il ne le disait pas.**

**Je sais. Je m'excuse…. Mais j'avais besoin de ça pour enterrer cette histoire totalement. Maintenant j'en suis libéré !**

**Alors bienvenue à la maison !** déclara Suguru en se jetant dans les bras de son cousin qu'il retrouva après un an de séparation.

* * *

_That's all?  
_


	8. Epilogue

en gras: paroles

en italiques: pensées

auteur : altena

Epilogue

* * *

_**Tohma réveille-toi… professeur…**___

Tohma ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit le visage d'Hikaru. Il se leva et se découvrit au pied d'un arbre à l'abri des rayons du soleil. A ses cotés, il y avait sa jeune amie qui tressa une couronne de fleurs. Elle la déposa sur la tête de Seguchi et riait.

_**Hikaru… tu es toujours aussi infantile…**_

J'adore m'amuser. Ton cousin a tenu sa promesse. A toi de tenir la tienne.

Je sais…mais tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie. Tu ne seras plus avec Hiro…

Je sais mais j'ai passé une excellente année. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je vous ai possédé, toi et ton cousin ?

Tu m'as surpris quand je t'ai vu dans le corps de Suguru mais moi, je t'ai donné mon consentement. J'espère que tu en as bien profité…

Hiro a été bien sage. Il est toujours aussi gentil. Mais je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec lui puisque c'est toi qu'il aime.

Tu te trompes, Hikaru… quand je suis redevenu moi-même, il avait fait une drôle de tête. Comme s'il ne te voyait plus.

Vraiment ? Hum… peut-être. en tout cas, tu es bein beau avec tes cheveux blonds aux reflet blancs... Mais il est l'heure. Je vais devoir te laisser. Merci Tohma… je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi… good bye_…_

Seguchi se réveilla brusquement et il avait un mal de tête pas possible. Sa radio passait la dernière chanson d'Akusen. La voix d'Hiro l'avait sans doute transporté dans ses souvenirs heureux avec Hikaru. Il ouvrit le pendentif qu'il avait au cou. Ce bijou, il l'avait trouvé dans sa tenue à la fin du concert. il pouvait voir lui avec ses cheveux blonds, Hiro et Hikaru heureux tous les trois. Il referma le pendentif et tira de son tiroir secret un bijou plus abimé comme s'il avait reçu une balle. Sa vie, il la devait encore à Hikaru. Elle l'avait protégé lors du manoir et jamais il ne pouvait l'oublier. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il cacha ce bijou et se leva de son siège. Il devait s'attendre à la visite de son équipe de production.

**Président ! **cria Sakano en pleurs, en voyant Seguchi dans son ancien bureau.

**Tohma !! **Ryuichi lança sa peluche en direction de Tohma qui le rattrapa avec sa main droite. **Bah... tu as changé tes cheveux... tu es trop mignon!!!**

Dis donc, c'est une façon de saluer ton meilleur ami après une longue absence.

Mais… mais… je suis trop content de te revoir. Noriko elle a été méchante avec moi pendant que tu n'étais pas là.

Tohma souriait. Il était content de retrouver ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son cœur.

**Tohma, je ne veux être un Nittle Grasper ni même un ADS.**

Quoi ?

Akusen… je veux être un Akusen.

Mais tu ne peux pas… Akusen c'est un chanteur, Hiro et son ami violoniste. Mais on peut faire un groupe à quatre si tu veux…

Noriko, tu as vu il a dit oui !!!

Mais de quoi il parle Noriko ?

Euh... eh bien… Ryuichi a signé un accord avec Hiro pour qu'il soit un artiste à plein temps à NG.

C'est exact… Hum Tohma on va pouvoir s'amuser ensemble, déclara Hiro en prenant Tohma dans ses bras et en lui donnant une petite bise sur sa tête.

**OTE TES SALES PATTES DE MOI !!!!** cria Tohma.

OoOoOoO

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Michiro Koraju. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**

Suguru sursauta sur sa table en voyant Michiro, le frère d'Hikaru devant lui dans sa classe avec un sourire. Le pianiste n'en revenait pas et dès qu'il avait un temps libre, il le parla en privé mais il ne pouvait le faire que le soir. Michiro lui expliqua sa nouvelle situation en tant qu'étudiant, filleul du jeune Hiro et repenti de ses actes. Suguru n'en croyait pas ses yeux : son ancien ennemi était à nouveau un parfait jeune homme sans histoire, enfin presque.

Michiro était le jeune frère d'Hikaru, une fille qui était à l'origine de Nittle Grasper sans le vouloir. Suguru était assez méfiant envers lui mais bizarrement, il n'avait plus cette rancœur. Le jeune homme savait pourquoi. Comment pourrait-il oublier ce jour où il avait failli mourir ? Michiro sortit de sa poche un briquet : c'était celui qui avait déclenché l'incendie. Soudain, Suguru eut un flash dans sa tête.

_Il voyait la scène comme un spectateur : Tohma s'était relevé, le sang coulant un peu au niveau de sa poitrine. Quelque chose en métal tombait sur le sol : c'était le dernier cadeau d'Hikaru pour Tohma. Il avait poussé Suguru vers la sortie pour qu'il ne reçoive pas le bois en feu. Hiro avait aussi éloigné Michiro de l'autre coté pour le mettre en sécurité. Tohma et Hiro étaient séparés des enfants par un mur de feu. Les deux hommes virent la poutre qui allait céder. Tohma fut projeté vers le mur par Hiro avant que la poutre ne tombait sur lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de s'enfuir avec Suguru. Cependant, Michiro avait sauvé le chanteur des flammes. Plus tard, Tohma prit les devants pour guider Suguru mais le sol commençait à disparaître sous leurs pieds. Séparé une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers, Suguru avait peur et n'osa pas aller plus loin. Malgré ses blessures, Tohma essaya de frayer un chemin pour Suguru._

_**Allez saute…**_

Mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas… je te rattraperai…

J'ai peur…

On va s'en sortir, je te le promets… fais-moi confiance… je ne te laisserai pas ici… _déclara Tohma tendant sa main droite vers son cousin. __**Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre si tu n'es pas là, Suguru… **_

_  
À ces mots, Suguru prit son élan et sauta au dessus du vide. Seguchi le rattrapa et le serra contre lui. _

Suguru pleura avant de perdre conscience. Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Suguru avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette histoire pouvait être aussi malsaine. Il comprenait pourquoi Seguchi le tenait aussi éloigné de lui. Michiro comprenant à quel point Suguru était affecté, le prit dans ses bras.

**Maintenant, tout est fini… cette histoire est derrière nous. Il faut avancer maintenant tu ne dois pas reculer Suguru…**

Oui, je le sais… oh… Suguru s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Michiro l'embrasser. Ses joues rougirent et resta muet quand son partenaire se retira.

**J'ai tiré un trait à mon passé sauf sur une chose. Suguru, je dois t'avouer que le stalker, c'était moi. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je faisais cela pour pouvoir m'approcher et me venger de ton cousin mais ces mois que nous avons passé ensemble, cette histoire m'a fait comprendre combien j'étais dans l'erreur mais aussi j'ai appris à te connaître… Suguru, je ne peux pas renier ses sentiments : je t'aime…**

Suguru n'en revenait pas de cette déclaration. Il avait toujours cru que venant de lui, c'était un subterfuge pour approcher son cousin pourtant, il sentait quelque chose de positif en lui. Fujisaki ferma les yeux, le prit par le poignet et le regarda dans les yeux avant de fuir le regard de celui-ci.

**Rin... est-ce que je t'appelais par Rin pour commencer ? **demanda Timidement Suguru.

**Bien sûr… Suguru**.

Fujisaki approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle de Michiro pour lui donner un timide baiser. Puis ce fut au tour de Michiro de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de tendresse que les précédentes fois et cette fois-ci, Suguru était en pleine possession de son esprit et se rendit compte de ses véritables sentiments : un amour inavouable pour le moment à Michiro.

the end


End file.
